


Light At The End of the Tunnel

by Lexys23



Series: The Light, Dark and Gray of Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Another Wanda and Peter Torture Fic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Branding, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dad Clint Barton, Dad Steve Rogers, Eating Disorder Has Nothing To Do With Image, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Is Tony Stark's Kid, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff Are The Youngest Human Avengers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Wanda Maximoff, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tortured Peter Parker, Tortured Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Become Dependent On Each Other, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Deals With Guilt, Wanda Maximoff Is Clint Barton's Kid, Wanda Maximoff Is Steve Roger's Kid, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, but with a twist, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: “I just wanted all of us to play a little game,” the doctor said, moving to stand in between all the cells. He turned to Steve and Tony. “You two, you have two choices. You see, I wanted to see which of the young Avengers you love the most. So you’ll choose which one I get to experiment on. You only get a minute.”Steve and Tony looked at each other, fear in their eyes. Peter was still in a daze and Wanda was watching. She saw both men turn to the boy, then at Wanda.“And you have to choose, or we’ll play with both. Forty-five seconds, better choose quickly.”Steve closed his eyes, shaking his head. Tony’s eyes were on Peter.Wanda looked down. She closed her own eyes, knowing what was coming. She could feel it. Just before the minute was up, Tony’s voice broke through the silence.“Wanda.”--It was supposed to be a simple mission. But Wanda, Steve, Tony and Peter found themselves prisoners to a cruel game.





	1. Day I

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I live for Wanda Torture fics. So I decided to write one. I don't know how long this is going to be, but we'll see. It shouldn't be long. So for now, it's ten chapters.
> 
> So, I like how Peter is seen as Tony's kid and those moments where Wanda is Steve's kid. So I decided to use that for this.

Wanda Maximoff hated being in locked. It was the place she found herself every few years. Maybe that was where she was supposed to die. In a cage, like an animal. Maybe it was what she deserved.

But Peter didn’t deserve it. He was just a kid who wanted to do good. He never did anything bad. He was trying to be good. He  _ was _ good. Not like her. She had a lot in her conscious. Sokovia was destroyed because of  _ her _ . Because she put that thought in Tony’s head. She made him create Ultron. She killed her brother. If she never messed with Tony's head, he wouldn't have needed to sacrifice himself to save Clint.

Wanda looked to the other cells. Peter was unconscious in the cell next to her. Steve was in the cell in front of her, trying to break the bars, and Tony in the cell in front Peter, calling out for him. Squinting her eyes, she could see something around everyone’s necks in the horrible lighting. Reaching up, she felt a collar around her own eyes. Just like the raft.

After Steve saved his team, they went on the run. It only lasted a few months when Tony was able to change the Sokovia Accords and get them home. It was tensed at the compound. Tony held a resentment towards Steve and Wanda. He barely looked at them. Rhodey and Vision were impartial. Peter was in awe, but nervous to talk to Team Captain America (and Nat). Wanda and Peter bonded, became friends. It caused Steve and Tony to spend more time together, for the sake of their 'kids'.

The team thought it would be a great time for the Young Avengers and their dads to take a recon mission, when the teams were taken down one by one by darts.

And when she woke up, Wanda found herself in a cell for the third time in her life. She tried to use her powers, but nothing happened. She chalked it up to the dart, it must have nullified her powers.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, looking at Wanda with concern in his eyes.

“Fine,” Wanda whispered looking around. She could see Peter starting to move on the ground.

“Peter, c’mon, wake up kid,” Tony called out, trying to push himself through the bars.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter slurred, in a haze. He shook his head, as if to get rid of the fog in his head.

The door at the end of the hall of cells opened. A man in a white doctor’s coat walked in. He had smirk on his face. “I’m so glad you are all awake, now we can all start.”

“What do you want?” Tony snapped, his eyes going to Peter and back to the doctor. Steve glared at the doctor. Wanda looked at Peter, who had managed to stand up, then at the doctor's back.

“I just wanted all of us to play a little game,” the doctor said, moving to stand in between all the cells. He turned to Steve and Tony. “You two, you have two choices. You see, I wanted to see which of the young Avengers you love the most. So you’ll choose which one I get to experiment on. You only get a minute.”

Steve and Tony looked at each other, fear in their eyes. Peter was still in a daze and Wanda was watching. She saw both men turn to the boy, then at Wanda.

“And you  _ have _ to choose, or we’ll play with both. Forty-five seconds, better choose quickly.”

Steve closed his eyes, shaking his head. Tony’s eyes were on Peter.

Wanda looked down. She closed her own eyes, knowing what was coming. She could feel it. Just before the minute was up, Tony’s voice broke through the silence.

“Wanda.”

She’s would have done the same and chosen herself, but it still hurt that they (Tony) didn’t put up much of a fight. She turned to the doctor, who had a grin on his face. He was staring at her, a twinkle in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pressed a button.

Peter gasped, as he twitched on the ground. He seemed like he wanted to scream, but at the same time, couldn’t. He started to claw at the ground, as if trying to get away from the pain, but being unable to.

“Stop!” Tony shouted, gripping the bars, trying to break them. “You said you’d only hurt one. Stop!”

“Oops,” The doctor said, humor in his voice, “I pressed the wrong one. My apologies.”

Wanda barely time to process what he just said when she felt the pain. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees. It had been worse than the raft. She fell to her side, unable to get a sound out as she felt the electricity. If was like hot knives stabbing at her neck. She had never felt pain like that before in her life.

* * *

 

Steve watched as Wanda twitched on the ground. He could feel tears fill his eyes, watching it happen. He gripped the bars and tried to break them, when the doctor turned to him with a grin. "You can try all you want, but you won't be able to break them. Now sit back and enjoy the show."

The door opened again, and three men walked in, holding suitcases. Steve looked at the clothing, seeing the Hydra logo. He quickly turned to Wanda, who had stopped twitching, but was still on the ground. He could hear her whimpers of pain, her heavy breathing.

"They chose her," the doctor said in a joyous voice.

Steve watched as the Hydra soldiers opened Wanda's cell and stormed inside. Wanda barely fought, the shock taken a lot of her. She was pushed onto her back. Two soldiers held her down and another opened the suitcase. He took out a needle and took out blood. The hydra soldier put the blood sample in the case and took out another one. That one had some type of liquid.

“We’ve been trying to find ways to hurt someone from within, rather than outside,” the doctor said told the males, watching as the soldier inserted the needle in Wanda’s arm and injected the liquid. The three soldiers then moved back, all waiting.

Nothing happened, but then Wanda gasped. She started to twitch, as she clawed the the ground. She had tears streaming down her face. Steve could see her bit her lip. Her back arched off the ground, before slamming on the ground. She let out a scream, red tendrils appearing at the end of her fingers.

“What are you doing to her?!” Steve snapped, his hands against the bars.

“She’s on fire from the inside. Or it feels like it,” the doctor told the men. He signaled for the soldiers to leave. “We’ll do this again tomorrow, I have something else to test out.” The doctor followed behind, leaving the Avengers with a screaming girl.

Steve could only watch as Wanda slammed her head onto the concrete floor.

“Wanda!” Peter shouted, pushing against bars. “Wanda, it’s okay!”

But the girl didn’t answer. She couldn’t. She had begun to claw at her skin. Steve could only watch as her chest reddened from the scratches. She gasped again, her eyes screwed shut. But the tears streamed down the sides of her face.

“Wanda!”

Tony hadn’t said anything, his forehead against the bars.

“This is your fault,” Steve snapped, turning to the billionaire. Steve flinched as another scream filled the room, followed by sobs.

“He’s a kid! I couldn’t let him get hurt,” Tony replied, shaking his head, unable to look at anywhere else except the floor.

“She’s a kid too,” Steve shot back, his hands into fists.

“I promised his aunt I would take care of him. I have to keep that promise,” Tony whispered, turning to Steve. “I can’t let him get hurt like that Steve. He’s my kid.”

“She’s my kid,” Steve whispered, turning to Wanda, who was quieting down. The whole situation was messed up. Having to choose between the two avengers they cared the most about.

He could hear Peter whispering to her, trying to get her grounded. Steve moved, so he was closer to Wanda’s cell.

“You’re okay Wanda. You’re okay.”

Wanda let out a whimper. She let out a small sob, shaking her head.

“It’s okay,” Steve repeated, even if it wasn’t. But it was all he could say. He looked at Peter, who had tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay. I can go tomorrow,” Peter said in a small voice, turning his attention to Tony.

Tony shook his head. “No, you can’t. No.”

“Mr. Stark, it’s okay. I’ll be okay. I heal fast,” Peter told him, his voice light and hopeful. Steve knew he was putting up a front.

Wanda let out a little moan, getting Steve’s attention. He looked over to see her unconscious on the ground.

“I can’t have that on my conscious. I forbid you,” Tony told Peter, his eyes shining.

“Look at her Tony!” Peter snapped, pointing to Wanda, who had self inflicted scratches all over her body, who seemed to be in pain even if she wasn't awake, with drying tear tracks staining her face. “We can’t make her go through that again. Choose me tomorrow, _please_. I can’t have this in my conscious.”

Tony just shook his head. Peter looked at Steve. “Choose me tomorrow,  _ please _ .”

Steve stared back, not responding. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to.


	2. Day II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanda?” Peter whispered, stepping closer to Wanda’s cell. The female enhanced turned her head to look at him. Peter felt his heart drop, seeing how empty her eyes were. “Wanda, it’s going to be okay,” Peter whispered, his eyes on his superhero best friend.
> 
> Before she could say anything, the door opened. The doctor and the same three soldiers walked in. The doctor grinned, his eyes on Wanda. “Ah, you’re all awake. We can now start.”
> 
> Wanda’s eyes closed and she let out a whimper. Peter turned to glare at the doctor.
> 
> “Now, you two get to choose again, who will it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bigger response than I thought this story was going to be. It made me so happy, I wrote another chapter. So I decided to have two (or three if I remember what that was going to be) parts in this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this part.

When he first came to the Avengers, they were at war with each other. The circumstances weren’t great, but he was grateful for the opportunity he had gotten. He had proven himself time after time.

But then the team came together. And they were one team. He had been so excited about it. He got to interact with Black Widow, Falcon, and _the_ Captain America. But the one person who had gotten his attention was Wanda Maximoff. Unlike everyone else (with the exception of Vision), she had no superhero name. When he asked, she said she didn’t really care.

But there was something about her. She was older than him by two years. She was the other kid, from the other team. Every time she smiled, every time she laughed, Peter could see a hint of sadness behind her eyes. When he asked Mr. Stark about it, he just said she was probably still sad about her dead brother. Peter accepted the answer, but thought that there was more to it.

He learned more about Pietro Maximoff through research. He learned about how it was just him and Wanda since they were ten. They joined Hydra soon after. Wanda helped create Ultron, and when they switched sides, Pietro died saving Mr. Barton and a boy. Because of what she did, she lost the last person who knew the real her. And then he found about the raft. And how they’d kept her in line, even if she wasn’t fighting it.

But he never told her knew. He didn’t treat her any different. But he did see her differently. Even though he was younger, he felt the need to protect her. He didn’t want anymore traumas to touch her, because he didn’t think she’d be able to come back from it.

But he wasn’t able to protect her. Not while they were both in cages. Not while she was still unconscious from the torture. Peter turned to Steve, who was trying to stay awake, and Tony, who had taken to talking to himself. He turned back to Wanda, who’s hand twitched, as if she were waking up.

“Wanda?” Steve called out, his voice soft and filled with worry.

Wanda let out a whimper, screwing her eyes shut.

“It’s okay, they aren’t here,” Steve told her, waiting for something.

Peter stared at Wanda, waiting for her to do something, sit up or talk.

“Wanda?” Peter whispered, stepping closer to Wanda’s cell. The female enhanced turned her head to look at him. Peter felt his heart drop, seeing how empty her eyes were. “Wanda, it’s going to be okay,” Peter whispered, his eyes on his superhero best friend.

Before she could say anything, the door opened. The doctor and the same three soldiers walked in. The doctor grinned, his eyes on Wanda. “Ah, you’re all awake. We can now start.”

Wanda’s eyes closed and she let out a whimper. Peter turned to glare at the doctor.

“Now, you two get to choose again, who will it be?”

Peter turned to Steve, his eyes urging him to pick. Tony’s eyes were filled with pain as he stared at Peter, shaking his head.

“Time is ticking, I will punish both,” the doctor threatened, turning to Wanda, who was trying to make herself small on the ground. “I’m sure she will love it.”

“Peter,” Steve said, the pain in his voice. He had his eyes closed. And Peter could see tears at the edges of his eyes.

“Perfect,” the doctor said, turning to Peter. “We’ll do this after breakfast. Can’t have you dying.”

He then walked away.

The door opened again and a soldier walked in pushing a cart. There were plates filled with food. Peter could smell it, and his stomach started to growl. He looked at Steve and Tony, who looked hungry but where fighting their hunger. Wanda hadn’t realized what was happening.

The four soldiers in the room pushed the plates of food into the cells. Peter turned to Tony, not sure if he should eat. Wanda flinched as the tray was pushed into her cell.

“Eat, I wouldn’t want to kill any of you. Not when the fun has just begun,” the doctor said, walking out of the room.

Steve looked at the food, before sighing. “They need us alive.”

“Should we trust them?” Tony asked, turning to Steve.

“We need to keep our strength up,” Steve told him, biting the bullet and shoving some of the food into his mouth. Peter followed his lead and started to eat the food. It had not flavor, but it filled him up. He looked over to see Wanda still curled up.

“Wanda, you have to eat,” Peter whispered, trying to get her attention.

Wanda didn’t move. Everyone else finished their food. The doctor and soldiers then walked in. They had the same suitcase. Peter felt his heart drop, but trying to keep a brave face.

The doctor turned to Wanda, shaking his head. “I was hoping it would be easy.” He walked into Wanda’s cage and put the food in front of her. He knelt down in front of Wanda. “If you don’t eat, I will have to hurt someone. And I don't want to do that.” Wanda curled up smaller. The doctor sighed. He reached into his pocket and took out a control. He clicked one of the buttons and Steve dropped. He had let out a yelp in surprise. Wanda’s head shot to him, seeing him seize on the ground.

“Stop,” she begged in a small voice.

“Eat,” the doctor ordered, and Wanda started to shove the food into her mouth as quickly as she could.

Peter knew she would get sick with how fast she was eating. The doctor pet her head and stood up. Wanda flinched but continued eating, gagging along the way. Steve was trying to catch his breath and Tony had his eyes closed.

Peter watched as the doctor and soldiers stopped at the door on his cell. "Let’s begin?”

* * *

 Tony’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Peter’s breath hitch. He looked at the boy he cared for. He gripped the bars of the cell, knowing how Steve had felt the day before. He had given Wanda up the day before, but the guilt had been eating him alive. He knew those screams she had produced where his fault. He knew it, but he had to protect his kid.

But now his kid was up and there was nothing he could do. The soldiers were reaching over to gave Peter, when they were pushed back by a red force. Tony turned to see Wanda, her hand extended, red in her eyes.

The doctor sighed. “You don’t learn,” he said, frustrated. He reached into his pocket and took out the controller. Wanda dropped, as she seized. The doctor kept his finger on the button, as he nodded for the soldiers to push Peter to the ground.

Tony could just watched as Wanda was shocked for protecting his kid.

“I thought about doing the same experiment on Peter than I did on Wanda. The fact that he heals quicker than her would be interesting to watch,” the doctor told the men, taking his finger off the controller.

Wanda started to cry, curling up. Tony closed his eyes, pressing his forehead on the bars.

“I’ve decided to test your senses,” the doctor said, walking to Peter and squirting something in his eyes. The boy screamed in pain.

“What are you doing?!” Tony shouted, as he tried to break out of his cell.

Wanda had covered her ears. “Stop. Stop. Stop,” she whispered, trembling.

Steve was trying to calm her down.

“Don’t worry, it’s only temporary,” the doctor told the billionaire, taking a step back. The soldiers released Peter, who pressed his hands over his eyes. “I suggest standing up.”

“Get up and fight!” Tony shouted at Peter, who turned and pushed himself up. Tony could see how red his eyes looked. Peter’s raised his hands, his head turning.

The doctor nodded his head. The first soldier through a punch. Peter ducked. Two soldiers charged at Peter, who was able to evade one, but the other soldier’s foot slammed into the back of Peter’s knees. The boy fell to his knees in pain.

The soldiers took turns beating the boy. Punches to the face and chest. Kicks to the body. Tony shouted for them to stop. Peter was groaning and moaning in pain from every hit. Tony flinched at every punching and kicking sound.

The doctor just smirked, watching the scene unfold. Peter was being beaten, Wanda was still curled up. Tony and Steve were trying to get through their kids.

Tony let out a choking sound as one of the soldiers kicked Peter’s head and he slumped to the ground. The doctor ordered the soldiers to leave.

“Peter! Wake up Peter!”

“I’ll be by later to see how he heals. I just hope we didn’t break anything,” the doctor told the men, fake worry in his voice. Before he walked out, he looked at Wanda. The girl trembled. “If I see you use your powers, I will let the collar go on longer.”

Wanda nodded her head, fear in her eyes.

The doctor walked out, leaving the Avengers.

“Steve, what are we going to do?” Tony asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know.”

“I can’t sit through another torture session. I can’t watch him destroy our kids.”

Steve closed his eyes. “We’ll find a way out.”

“We’re never getting out,” Wanda said in a small, fearful voice. She shook her head. “We’re going to die here.”

* * *

 Natasha Romonoff slammed her hands against the keyboard. Tony, Steve, Peter, and Wanda had gone missing and the remaining Avengers were nowhere close to finding them. They had searched their last location, but it was bare of any evidence as to where they could have gone. Steve’s shield, Tony’s suit, Peter’s web slingers where all in the warehouse. They had no way of tracking them.

She just hoped they were okay, wherever they are.

* * *

Tony heard a groan. He quickly sat up and moved closer to the front of his cell. “Pete? Are you okay?”

Steve and Wanda both looked over at the youngest Avenger.

“Mr. Stark?” the boy whispered, turning his head. “My eyes burn.”

“I know, how is the rest of you?”

“Everything hurts.”

“Does anything feel broken?”

Peter shook his head, before groaning in pain. “No.”

Tony let out a sigh. He closed his eyes. “Just stay down. Rest.”

“It hurts to move Mr. Stark.”

“I know kid. Just close your eyes. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Peter didn’t put up much of a fight. He just closed his already puffy eyes and fell asleep.

“He can’t go through that again Steve,” Tony whispered, turning to look at the eldest avenger.

Steve nodded his head. His eyes on Wanda, who was watching Peter with concern in her eyes. “I know Tony.”

“You know what we have to do tomorrow, right?” Tony asked, his eyes turning Wanda.

Steve closed his eyes. “Yeah, I do.”

“I’m sorry.”

Steve looked at Tony with tears in his eyes. “So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter, we will be skipping to Day IV. I haven't decided how long they will be captive. But given the tags, be prepared.


	3. Day IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Today is your day off,” the doctor told them, turning to the adults, who looked relieved. “No experiments. So we decided to be nice to you all after all you’ve been through. I’m sure you all want to get cleaned up, and we are granting that wish.”
> 
> Tony and Steve looked at each other. They didn’t trust him. He didn’t really care, but he was going to have fun with it.
> 
> The Doctor smirked. “Who’s going first? Should be do this from youngest to eldest? Oldest to youngest? Ladies first?”
> 
> Wanda flinched, her now opened eyes on the soldiers who were staring at her body. The doctor and Steve knew they wanted to see her naked.
> 
> “I’ll go first,” Steve volunteered, taking a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of this chapter, the rating and warnings have changed. This is a dark story. The tags should be warning enough. So as you read, be ready because if the last two chapters were hard, this is going to destroy.
> 
> BE WARNED.

The doctor got what he wanted. He got the blood samples. But keeping them, that was the fun part. Making them choose whose kid got the pain. Seeing the lights leave their eyes, it was all fun. Even if they were rescued, he was destroying the Avengers from the inside.

He didn’t want them to die. No, that’d be too easy. He wanted them to live. He wanted them to live with this. The older avengers with the knowledge that they chose which kid they’d hear scream. The younger avengers with the trauma.

He looked at the monitor in front of him. He could see Captain America trying to talk to Wanda, who he got to play with the day before. Tony Stark was looking over Peter, who had healed from his beating.

But he was going to do something knew. The Avengers needed to get clean. They couldn’t stay in their dirty clothing, especially Peter, who’s clothing had blood, and Wanda, who had vomited on herself during her session.

The doctor looked at the soldiers, who were waiting for their orders. “Get the hose, and let’s go.”

* * *

The doctor walked into the room, looking at the avengers. Steve and Tony looked tired, and run down. The doctor couldn’t help but smirk at that. He turned to the young ones, Wanda who was on her back, eyes closed and Peter, who was looking at the ground.

“Today is your day off,” the doctor told them, turning to the adults, who looked relieved. “No experiments. So we decided to be nice to you all after all you’ve been through. I’m sure you all want to get cleaned up, and we are granting that wish.”

Tony and Steve looked at each other. They didn’t trust him. He didn’t really care, but he was going to have fun with it.

The Doctor smirked. “Who’s going first? Should be do this from youngest to eldest? Oldest to youngest? Ladies first?”

Wanda flinched, her now opened eyes on the soldiers who were staring at her body. The doctor and Steve knew they wanted to see her naked.

“I’ll go first,” Steve volunteered, taking a step forward.

The doctor walked up to the super-soldier. “Get started.”

Steve frowned. He looked confused. The doctor found joy in it.

“Undress, _now_ ,” the doctor said, reaching for the controller and pointing it to Wanda. The girl flinched.

Steve pulled his shirt off, tossing it the ground. Shoes and socks went with them. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. He stood in front of the other Avengers in just his boxers.

“I’m sure you don’t shower in your underwear,” the doctor told him, shaking his head.

Steve closed his eyes, his fingers gripping the waistband, before pulling it down. He threw his underwear with the rest of his clothing. He then covered himself.

The doctor turned to Wanda and Peter, who had averted their eyes. The doctor couldn’t have that.

“If anyone looks away, I will shock him,” the doctor threatened, watching as the two heads snap to the supersoldier. “And you, hands up, you can’t wash yourself if you are busy covering yourself. Face me, and don’t worry about them seeing you, you’ll see them too.”

Steve moved his hands. He stood exposed in front of the other avengers. He didn’t look at any of them, when he felt a jet of water hit him. The doctor threw a bar of soap and cloth into the cell.

“I suggest showering quick,” the doctor said, as he watched Steve grab the cloth and soap and started to rub at his body. He turned to Peter and Wanda, as tears streamed down their faces, red cheeks. He smirked, knowing they had a fear of what will happen to them.

Steve tried to be as quick as he could. He’d rub his body with soap, cleaning the appendage that hung between his legs, knowing everyone was watching him. The doctor could see tears streaming down his face for his humiliation, for his pain, for the fact that Wanda and Peter were going to go through this as well.

The doctor raised a hand, leaving Steve to stand there drenched. He had one of the soldiers walk into the cell to grab Steve’s clothing and walk out.

“We have no way of drying you, so you’ll have to air dry. We’ll give you new clothing when you’re nice and dry. Mr. Stark you’re next.”

Tony didn’t put a fight as he undressed. He was slower than Steve, but he allowed it, knowing the soldiers were excited for the next one. He turned to Wanda, who was trembling, her eyes on Tony. Peter was also watching the Iron Man.

Tony’s clothing were taken and replaced with a cloth and bar of soap. The doctor gave a nod, and the hose was turned on.

The doctor was interested on how Tony would act. He was the only one without powers. He made sure Peter had a front view from the billionaire’s naked body, just like with Wanda and Peter. Peter looked devastated, as his eyes followed Tony’s hands. Even if he didn’t didn’t want to. He had to watch. The doctor could see the shame in Tony’s eyes as he washed between his legs. It wasn’t long before it was the female’s turn.

“Stand up,” the doctor ordered, moving to Wanda’s cell. The girl tried to push herself up, but her arms trembled. She struggled to push herself up, only making it to her hands and knees. It made the doctor excited. “Help her get herself clean.”

The soldiers also got excited. They almost ran into the cell. The Doctor watched as two soldiers picked Wanda off the ground. The girl gasped in pain. The third soldier started to pull the girl’s clothing off her. Wanda struggled against him. “Stop please.”

The doctor looked at her. “We want to help you get clean. If you can’t do it yourself, we’ll do it for you.”

The soldier signaled for the soap and cloth. He smirked at Wanda, who was shaking her head, begging for them to leave her alone. “We have to make sure you’re _extra_ clean,” he whispered, as Wanda was hit by the water. The doctor watched as the soldier rubbed the cloth all over Wanda’s body. He _accidentally_ dropped the cloth when he got to her breasts, his hand squeezed the teen’s breasts. Wanda let out a sob.

Steve slammed his hand against the bar. “Stop it!”

The doctor turned to him, a smirk on his face. Peter had shut his eyes, shaking his head. The doctor shook his head and took out the controller. He aimed it to Tony and pressed the button, smirking as Tony collapsed.

“Tony!”

“You looked away,” the doctor told Peter, who didn’t know what to do. He turned to Wanda, who was trying to get away from the man in front of her. The man was no longer ‘cleaning’ Wanda, but letting his hands run all over her body. The doctor watched as the soldier’s hand disappeared between her legs. It didn’t take long for everyone to know what has happening. Wanda’s eyes were screwed shut, her tears streaming down her face, sobs and begs escaping her mouth.

“She’s a kid!” Steve snapped, trying to break the bars.

“These men haven’t been around a woman in a while, they get excited,” the doctor told them, grinning.

Wanda let out a whimper, followed by a small gasp.

The soldier reached for his own pants, ready to pull them down.

“Thomson, that’s enough,” the doctor said, his eyes on Steve.

The soldier groaned. “Next time,” he whispered to the girl. He leaned closer to Wanda and kissed her shoulder, before biting it. Wanda let out a small cry. “To remember me.”

The soldiers let Wanda drop, and took her clothing. They all moved to Peter’s cage. The young boy moved back, his eyes filled with fear.

The doctor grabbed the controller. “I suggest you hurry.”

Peter pulled his clothing off, not looking at the other three. Steve and Tony were glaring at him. Wanda was having some sort of panic attack. The doctor looked at Peter, who was naked. He nodded to the hose. He threw the soap and cloth. Peter bend down and grabbed it with trembling hands. The soap slipped out of his hands.

“He’s going to need help,” the doctor told the soldiers, a smirk on his face.

The soldiers rushed in and two of them grabbed the boy. A different soldier smirked, grabbing the cloth.

“He’s underage!” Tony shouted, tears in his eyes.

The doctor turned to Tony, “That’s what Matthews likes.”

Matthews started to rub Peter’s body. The boy let out a sob, his eyes closing. The doctor watched as the soldier’s hands went lower and lower. And then he reached between Peter’s legs, grabbing the appendage there. Peter let out a cry. Matthews used the cloth to slowly clean, moving in a snail pace. Peter shook his head.

“Stop it!” Tony shouted, looking devastated.

The doctor wondered if he would be able to make Tony and Steve do anything he wanted, as long as the kids’ lives were in the line.

“Would you wash him from now on?” the doctor asked Tony, raising an eyebrow.

Tony’s clenched his teeth.

“Or would you like to clean Wanda?”

“Stop,” Peter whispered, as Matthews moved behind Peter. “Please no.”

“He’s a kid!” Tony shouted, tears streaming down his face.

“That’s enough,” the doctor said, his eyes on the rich man.

The soldier’s hands gripped Peter from behind, and leaned forward. “Next time. I want to play.”

Peter was released, and the boy threw himself to the wall.

The soldiers walked out, and left the doctor with the avengers.

“I’ll be back later with clothes. Hope you don’t get to cold.”

He turned and walked away, wanting to watch the monitors.

The two soldiers who wanted to play gave him ideas, but he didn’t know if he wanted to use that just yet. But he did have plans. His usual smirk appeared on face, his eyes on one of the cells. He had notes to write. He couldn’t wait for the new games. His eyes went to the all the avengers. He’d wait. Give them false hope. But he was going to break them. He was almost there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to be repetitive, so we'll skip more days. Next time we see these guys, it's going to be Day VII.
> 
> These Avengers will not be the Avengers you all love and adore. They will be shells of who they once were. And things will start to get worse.
> 
> Any sexual abuse in this won't be, 'I'm going to make you cum' or test stamina or anything like that, but more like, 'watch me violate your kid'. It's not about the kid, because it's going to destroy them either way, but more so to destroy the dad.
> 
> Even though Steve and Tony aren't physically being hurt, they are being emotionally damaged. Hope that comes across. And it will continue to be like that.


	4. Day VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now for our game. I decided to see which one of the kids last the longest,” the doctor said, smirking. Steve clenched his fists, wishing he could punch the man. “We’ve changed the programming for the collars, so I can change the voltage. I’m going to turn the power up and see which one lasts the longest. If one of you gives up to early, I will keep it on as punishment. This is all for fun.”
> 
> “How is this fun?” Tony snapped, rubbing Wanda’s shoulder, who was trembling.
> 
> “It is for me. Let’s beginning.” The doctor turned to his tablet and both kids tensed up. The doctor looked at the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this story stands out from the other Peter/Wanda torture fics. A lot of them have Peter getting the blunt of things, so I wanted to change that for mine. But at the same time, both are equal.
> 
>  
> 
> But I'm glad you guys are enjoying this and my writing.

Tony no longer knew what day it was. He didn’t know what time it was.All he knew was that they couldn’t stay there any longer. Tony’s eyes stayed on the two kids. Peter had received a beating the day before, and Wanda had been taken away. Wanda had fought, causing Steve to be punished for it. Tony was the only one awake, when Wanda was brought in. The girl was dragged in, her head lulled forward.

The two were tortured differently. Pietro was always physical, while Wanda’s were internal. But the girl would be in so much pain, she would hurt herself physically without knowing what she was doing.

“What did you do to her?” Tony snapped, standing up. He felt lightheaded from the lack of nutrients in his food.

The doctor, who still hadn’t revealed his name, turned to Tony, an eyebrow raised.

“You actually care about her?” he asked, walking to Tony’s cell. The doctor signaled for the soldiers to follow him.

“Of course I care about her!”

The doctor smirked. He turned to Wanda. “You’re the reason she had no parents. You’re the reason she was in the raft. You’re the reason she was experimented on first. Are you sure you care?”

Tony gritted his teeth, gripping the bars. “She’s still my teammate. And I’ll have her back.”

The doctor stared at Tony for a second, before signaling for the soldiers to open the door and put Wanda in the cell.

“Wanda?” Tony whispered, inspecting the girl, who just mumbled to herself. “Is she drugged?”

“We couldn’t have her wake up during the operation,” the doctor told Tony, signaling for the soldiers to move Peter to Steve’s cell. “We’ll be back later for a new game.”

Tony watched him leave, before looking down at Wanda.

“I’m sorry I can’t get us out of here,” Tony whispered, letting his hand run through the girl’s head. He frowned, seeing stitches on the side of her head. “What did they do to you?”

“Tony?” Wanda slurred, struggling to open her eyes.

“I’m here, I’m with you.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Wanda mumbled, trying to open her eyes. Her voice were slow.

“It’s not your fault,” Tony whispered.

“Ultron, Lagos, Sokovia, Piertro, all my fault.”

“Wanda-”

“I want to go to the raft,” the girl told him, shaking her head, “it hurt less.”

Tony closed his eyes. He couldn’t promise her that she would be okay, because she wasn’t going to be. He didn’t know when, or if they’d be rescued. He just hope the team found them soon.

Tony reached for Wanda’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “I’m here. You aren’t alone,” he whispered.

* * *

 

Steve opened his eyes, only to find Wanda’s cell empty. He quickly pushed himself up, looking around. He groaned at the pain he had felt. He saw Peter in his cell. He looked to Tony’s, to see the billionaire asleep, sitting against the bars and Wanda laying with him, her head on his lap.

He let out a breath, before walking to Peter. He saw how uncomfortable he looked. “Pete?”

“Mr. Rogers?”

Steve smiled. “It’s Steve.”

“Steve, it hurts.”

Steve sighed, sitting with the boy. “I know. I’m sorry I can’t stop them.”

“It’s okay. I asked for you to pick me. As long as Wanda doesn’t take the blunt of things.”

“I just wish things were different. You know?”

Peter opened his eyes, looking at Steve. “I want them to stop.”

“So do I.”

“Do you think the others are looking for us? Or do you think they gave up?”

“They’ll find us. We just have to keep believing that they’ll find us.”

“What if they don’t?”

Steve closed his eyes. “Tony and I will find a way to save you two.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve lived. Tony has lived. You and Wanda, you need to survive this. You’re the future, Queens.”

Peter smiled at the nickname. He tried to turn and push himself up but ended up he groaning in pain. Steve knelt down in front of him and helped him sit up. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, nothing is broken.”

The doctor then walked in alone.

“Ah, I see you’ve bonded. I was scared you only cared for  _your_  kid.”

Steve glared at him, while Peter closed his eyes in fear. “I’m here,” Steve whispered, his hand on Peter’s back to show his support.

“We can’t have Mr. Stark and Ms. Maximoff sleep through this,” the doctor told the two. He took out a tablet Steve had never seen before. He watched the sadistic man press something and Tony jumped awake. Wanda woke up when Tony jumped. She groaned, pressing her hand on her head.

“Now for our game. I decided to see which one of the kids last the longest,” the doctor said, smirking. Steve clenched his fists, wishing he could punch the man. “We’ve changed the programming for the collars, so I can change the voltage. I’m going to turn the power up and see which one lasts the longest. If one of you gives up to early, I will keep it on as punishment. This is all for fun.”

“How is this fun?” Tony snapped, rubbing Wanda’s shoulder, who was trembling.

“It is for me. Let’s beginning.” The doctor turned to his tablet and both kids tensed up. The doctor looked at the kids.

Steve tried to keep Peter calm, who had his eyes closed.

“She just had surgery!” Tony shouted, getting Steve’s attention. The super soldier’s head shot to his kid. He could see Wanda’s tears.

Peter let out a cry. Steve could feel tears prickle his eyes. “Stop it! They’re kids! You’re hurting them!”

The doctor ignored them, as he turned to his tablet.

Wanda yelped, leaning against Tony. Steve shook his head, not knowing what to do. He wanted everything to stop. He felt useless. He had been giving the power to protect, and he couldn’t even protect the kid in his arms.

“Please,” Steve whispered, rubbing Peter’s back. “Stop it!”

Peter was hunched over, his hands into fists. He was sobbing, unable to make any other sound. Looking over, Steve could see Wanda in a similar position. He could see red oozing from the collar. Quickly inspecting Peter, he could see the same thing. Being close to Peter, he could smell the burning.

Steve started to whisper to Peter, trying to show him he was there, that he wasn’t alone. He could heard Tony doing the same thing. Peter gasped, his forehead on the ground. He let out a cry.

“And we are done,” the doctor said, staring at Tony’s cell. Wanda was unconscious on the ground. Peter was panting harshly.

The doctor just walked away, leaving the Avengers.

“Tony? How is she?”

“Not good. I don’t think they’re going to last any longer.”

Steve closed his eyes.

“We have to hope.”

“Steve,” Peter whispered in a hoarse voice. Steve looked down at him with tears in his eyes. Peter was looking at him with tear filled eyes, his lips were bleeding. “I dun feel good.”

“I’m here kid.”

“Steve!” Tony shouted, getting his attention. Wanda started to seize on the ground.

Steve couldn’t breath. He stared at Wanda. Tony quickly took off his shirt and turned Wanda to her side, putting his shirt under her head. Peter started to cry. Steve pulled the boy onto his lap, holding him, while Tony helped Wanda. It felt like hours, but the girl finally stopped seizing.

Tony stared down at the girl. He was leaning against the bars while she slept. Peter was asleep in Steve’s cell, using Steve’s shirt as a pillow. Steve was leaning near Tony.

“Steve-”

“I know, but we can’t give up.”

“Give up? We aren’t even fighting.”

“We can’t lose hope. We have to keep them from giving up.”

“Wouldn’t that be easier?” Tony whispered, letting his head fall back.

Steve turned to look at Wanda. “I don’t want to see either of them get hurt. I can’t stand it. I just wish they’d go after us. We can take it.”

“This is the only way to get to us. Our weaknesses.”

“What if we give in? What if we work for them?”

“They have no use for either Peter or Wanda, but they wouldn’t just release them. They’d be used to. I don’t want anymore lives to be on Wanda’s consciousness.”

“What’s your idea?”

“Death would be better than this.”

* * *

 

Sam Wilson stared at the map. He could see the dot on where Steve was last seen. It had been seven days, and they hadn’t found anything. They didn’t know if they were alive or not. All they knew was that Hydra had them. They took them somewhere. And they didn’t know where but they weren’t giving up. They couldn’t give.

* * *

 

The doctor smirked at the conversation. He leaned back. The men were at the end of their rope. He had them by the thread. He had one more game, one more  _test_. He just had to wait. As much as he wanted to play, he had to give those kids some time to rest. But when it was time, it was going to be a blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking two or three more chapters and these guys are safe. I haven't decided. But then after it's the healing and another fun part. Again, it may be more than ten chapters, it's just a basic number. If the story calls for more, there will be more. But I'm think they may not. As there will be another part to this.


	5. Day X - Part i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tensed up when he heard the door open. He watched as the doctor walked in followed by four soldiers, each pushing a cart. They all went to stand in front of each cell. Matthews stood in front of his cell, and Thomson stood in front of Wanda’s cell.
> 
> The other Avengers seemed to wake up and became alert of what was happening.
> 
> “I hope you liked your two days of rest, because today is going to be a lot of fun,” the doctor told the group. He nodded, as the soldiers entered the cells. Each one stood in front of a an Avenger.
> 
> The doctor went to stand in front of Tony first. He gave a nod, and the soldier raised his shirt. The doctor pointed to his side. “There is perfect.” He then went to Steve, before saying the same thing. Peter turned to the soldier with Tony to see him grab a pole and burn it. He could feel his own heart beat against her chest.
> 
> “Are you fucking branding us?” Tony snapped, glaring at the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I skipped an update day, I wasn't able to sit down and write for this.
> 
> 2\. If you think the last few chapters were tough, you're in for a trip. This is going to be the worst day for them. I tried not to be explicit on what happens, but it's still bad. So warning. By the end of the chapter, Steve, Tony, Peter, and Wanda will be utterly destroyed.
> 
> 3\. For those of you with a love-hate for this story, I guess that means I'm doing a good job?

Peter opened his eyes. His arms were in pain, as if they were holding all his weight. He looked across his cell to see Tony hanging from some chains. He looked up to see himself chained to the wall. He frowned, not knowing how he was put in this position. He quickly turned to Steve, who was also hanging. Knowing what he was going to find, he looked over to Wanda, seeing her in the same situation. Peter closed his eyes, trying to think of what date it was, but he didn’t even know how long they’d been in the room.

He tensed up when he heard the door open. He watched as the doctor walked in followed by four soldiers, each pushing a cart. They all went to stand in front of each cell. Matthews stood in front of his cell, and Thomson stood in front of Wanda’s cell.

The other Avengers seemed to wake up and became alert of what was happening.

“I hope you liked your two days of rest, because today is going to be a lot of fun,” the doctor told the group. He nodded, as the soldiers entered the cells. Each one stood in front of a an Avenger.

The doctor went to stand in front of Tony first. He gave a nod, and the soldier raised his shirt. The doctor pointed to his side. “There is perfect.” He then went to Steve, before saying the same thing. Peter turned to the soldier with Tony to see him grab a pole and burn it. He could feel his own heart beat against her chest.

“Are you _fucking_ branding us?” Tony snapped, glaring at the doctor.

“I feel like our time is coming to an end. I just wanted to leave you something to remember out time together with.” He turned to Wanda, who was struggling. “I’m surprised she didn’t tell you.” He walked to Wanda, and had the soldier raise Wanda’s shirt. The doctor reached over and touched her side. Peter couldn’t see what he was seeing. “One of two.” He turned to Thomson. “Cross out two, her brother is dead. We’ll put the new one on the other side.” The doctor then walked to Peter’s cell. He gave a Matthews a nod, and Peter’s shirt was raised. The boy felt the hand on his side, before it left. “That’s a good place.”

Peter could hear the fire. He could feel the heat. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to be done. He heard Wanda gasp and whimper. The boy turned his head to see Thomson carve on Wanda’s side. The only female in the room had tears streaming down her face.

Peter turned to Tony, to see him gritting his teeth as the soldier pressed the heated metal against his side. Peter’s shifted over to Steve, to see the same look. Steve had his eyes closed.

“No,” he heard Wanda whisper, before a strangled scream escaped. Peter didn’t look over, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to see her. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before letting out a scream as the poker burned his skin.

* * *

Steve stared at the Hydra logo at his side. There was writing underneath. _One of four. T.D._

Steve looked at the kids, who seemed broken. They were staring at the ceiling, neither of them had spoken a word since the doctor and the Hydra _scum_ walked out. Food was given to them, and they all ate in silence. There was no comfort. There wasn’t anyone could say to make everyone else feel better. There was just nothing.

Steve closed his eyes. The only thing in his mind was that it could be worse.

And worse it got.

* * *

 

Tony looked at the door when he heard it being pushed open. The doctor walked back in with Thomson and Matthews. Both held smirks on their faces, their eyes on Peter and Wanda.

“How are my guests feeling?” the doctor asked, a smirk on his face. He looked at Tony and Steve, while the other two stood in front of the other two cells.

“Go to hell,” Tony spat out, glaring at him. He pushed himself up, wincing at the sting as his shirt touched the burn.

The doctor just smiled. “You know, my soldiers have been really loyal to me. And I do believe I should reward them. What better than to give them what they want.”

Tony felt his heart drop. He looked at the kids, who had tears in their eyes. They were trying to push themselves away, but the two soldiers walked into the cells.

“Don’t do this. They’re kids. Don’t do it. We’ll give ourselves up. You can have us, don’t hurt them,” Tony begged, running to the door. He grabbed the bars, watching as the two soldiers grabbed the kids.

“Please, we’ll do what you want, don’t do this,” Steve joined, his eyes pleading. “Don’t take them.”

The doctor looked at the two men. “I already promised them.”

Wanda and Peter were dragged out of the room. “Steve! Tony!” They both called out, sobbing as they tried to struggle against the soldiers.

“You should be lucky I’m not making you watch it,” the doctor told them, as Peter and Wanda’s voices got further away.  “Unless that’s what you want. You want to watch as my soldiers make your kids _feel_ good? Do you want to watch as they get _fucked_ ? Do you want to fuck _them_?”

Tony took a step back, feeling like he couldn’t breath. He fell to his knees, staring at Peter’s empty cell. Peter and Wanda begging for him stuck in his head. He let out a sob.

“I’m going to kill you!” Steve threatened, “I’m going to make you regret this!”

The doctor laughed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 _“Tell me you want it harder or I’ll go over to your friends and see how far I can shove a bat before I kill her.”_ Peter begged for it, tears streaming down his face.

 _“A virgin? I never would have guessed. I thought you’d fuck all those Hydra soldiers you were happy to service.”_ Wanda shook her head, trying to not listen to him.

 _“Have you ever been with a girl? Would like to shove your_ cock _into her? Maybe you can fuck her while I fuck you. Maybe she can get fucked from behind while you fuck her. You’d like that? Wouldn’t you?”_ Peter stared at the window, trying not to think of what was being done for him.

 _“I bet you wanted to fuck your brother. Think of him while I make you feel good.”_ Wanda cried as she thought of her brother while the man used her body for his own pleasure.

 _“Fuck, so tight. This is why I love them younger. I’ll always be a part of you._ Always _.”_ Peter could feel the breath in his ear, his own eyes closed, trying to detach himself from what was happening.

 _“Fuck, I can’t wait to stretch you out. Maybe I should call the others? You’d like that wouldn’t you? Such a whore.”_ Wanda could feel her body react, as she believed the degrading names he called her.

* * *

Wanda didn’t make a sound as she was thrown back in her fell. She just stayed on the ground, her back to Steve and Tony. She just laid there.

There was only one thing that could bring her comfort, and that was death. And how she wished for it. She just wanted it all to end. She wanted everything to end. She couldn’t handle the burning in her veins from the experiments. The burning from the collars. The stabbing feeling of her brands. The throbbing pain between her legs. She just wanted it all to end.

She had spend _hours_ tied to a table, bend over as Thomson used her body as he liked. She could feel his hands everywhere. He gripped her brand marks as he fucked her from behind. In the room next to where she was used, Peter was being used the same. The only thing that separated them was a window, and they watched each other become objects.

“Wanda?” she heard Steve’s soft voice, and it brought tears to her eyes. She let out a sob. She shook her head, her magic begging for a release.

She didn’t want to breathe anymore, so she did the only thing she could think of. She let it out. With a loud sob, her magic left her body. She heard thumps. She pushed herself onto her knees and looked around. Peter, Steve and Tony were pushed against walls.

She suddenly felt the pain from her collar. She didn’t stop. Either they were going to escape or she was going to die trying. She stood up. She used her magic to push against the door, and it opened. She let out a gasp as the shock got stronger. She fell to her knees, but didn’t stop.

The door burst open, and the soldiers rushed in, guns aimed at her. Wanda was panting, as she stared at them. She aimed her hand at them, ready to shoot out her power, when the doctor walked in. He turned to his tablet, and then Wanda let out a cry as she fell to her knees, her magic disappearing.

“I was waiting to see when you’d escape. Because of that, I have to punish you.”

Wanda looked at him, the shock disappearing. Steve and Tony then fell to their knees, anguish on their faces. Wanda started to sob, shaking her head.

“What do you want?” the doctor asked, walking to the girl.

“K _i_ ll m _e_ ,” she whispered, her voice hoarse, “Pl _ea_ se.”

“That’s too easy,” the doctor said, standing up. “But we will have to do something so you can’t do this again. Can you use your powers if your hands are broken?”

Wanda blinked, a frown on her face. The Hydra soldiers picked her up and pushed her to the ground on her back. Another soldier grabbed her arms and held it out.

“What are you-” A scream escaped her throat as she felt unbearable pain.

* * *

“Stop it!” Steve shouted as Wanda screamed. Peter had his ears covered, his eyes screwed shut, curled up in the corner of his cell, trying to get rid of Wanda’s anguished screams. Tony looked utterly sick.  Steve watched as the soldier raised a hammer a third time, and Wanda screamed in pain. Steve could feel his tears streaming down his face. He tried to break out, but was still unable to. “Stop, please,” he whispered, falling to his knees. He could hear Tony vomiting in the cell next to his.

The doctor and the soldiers walked out of Wanda’s cell, leaving her on the ground. The doctor turned to the other Avengers, anger in his face. “If any of you try anything, I won’t hesitate to do the same. This is your only warning.”

Steve didn’t look at him. He just stared at Wanda, who was unconscious. Tear tracks on her pale face.

The doctor stormed out, leaving the four alone.

“Wanda,” Steve whispered, feeling lightheaded.

“I wanna go home,” Peter whispered, sounding broken. Steve looked over at him. The boy didn’t look like a superhero. He didn’t look sixteen. He looked like a little boy. He looked broken.

“I-I,” Steve didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. He was at the end of his rope, and there was nothing he could do. He looked at Tony, who was just staring at Wanda, a dazed look on his face. Steve closed his eyes and cried.

* * *

“I think we got a location,” Rhodey told Natasha, who perked up.

“How sure are you?”

“Vision was able to find some reading from Wanda there. He says it’s weak, so either they were there or something bad happened and her energy is weak,” Sam told her, “but I think we should check it out.”

Natasha nodded her head. “Get a team together. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Rhodey and Sam nodded, walking off to find a team for a rescue.

Natasha closed her eyes. It had been ten days, she just hoped they were still there and they were okay. But with Hydra, they could never know. She could just hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is the end of the anything sexual, promise. But there will be talks about it as all four try to deal with what happened to them.
> 
> 2\. I won't update for at least 48 hours, I have an event and then it's Sunday, so I don't know when I'll be writing.
> 
> 3\. I love destroying my favorite characters.


	6. Day X - Part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter quickly looked at Wanda, whose face was pale. He stared at her. Peter stood up with trembling legs and walked to the bar wall closest to Wanda. He tried to look at her. His door suddenly opened, followed by Wanda’s. Peter moved to Wanda’s cell as quickly as he could. Kneeling down next to her, he slowly reached down and touched her uninjured left hand.
> 
> His stomach turned when he looked at her right hand. It looked like it was dipped in red paint. He could feel the tears filled his eyes, as he stared at the broken hand.
> 
> “Steve, she feels cold,” Peter whispered, turning to the eldest avenger.
> 
> Steve sighed. “Try to keep her warm. She needs medical help. Check her sides.”
> 
> Peter looked down at Wanda. He pulled her shirt, looking at the brand mark. But the one he was looking at was healed. He looked under it, to see 1 of 2 1 carved under it. Peter felt a wave of anger, before checking her other side. The brand mark was a red color, and didn’t seem to be healing well. “It’s infected too.” He pushed her hair out of her face. “I’ll keep you safe,” Peter whispered, hoping he’d be able to keep his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the slowest one.
> 
> I'm hoping you guys enjoy this one, I didn't want to start a new day without a new chapter. (It's 3:30 am). So it felt a little rushed, but I'm hoping it flows.
> 
> Enjoy.

Peter felt numb. He just stared out into space. Everytime he closed his eyes he could still feel Matthews _inside_ of him. He could feel the man’s arms on him, gripping him. He felt so dirty, so used, and there was no one he could talk to about it. The only other person that felt the same way he did was unconscious. Peter wondered how much time had passed, sitting there. He could still hear Wanda’s screams of pain. It was something he had never heard before, and he never wanted to hear that again.

He heard a moan, and looked over at Tony. The man looked pale, his eyes half opened. Peter turned to Steve, who looked concerned.

“Is he okay?” Peter asked, his voice hoarse from his crying.

Steve looked at Tony, inspecting him, before shaking his head. “I think he’s getting an infection. Our bodies heal quickly, his does not.”

Peter quickly looked at Wanda, whose face was pale. He stared at her. Peter stood up with trembling legs and walked to the bar wall closest to Wanda. He tried to look at her. His door suddenly opened, followed by Wanda’s. Peter moved to Wanda’s cell as quickly as he could. Kneeling down next to her, he slowly reached down and touched her uninjured left hand.

His stomach turned when he looked at her right hand. It looked like it was dipped in red paint. He could feel the tears filled his eyes, as he stared at the broken hand.

“Steve, she feels cold,” Peter whispered, turning to the eldest avenger.

Steve sighed. “Try to keep her warm. She needs medical help. Check her sides.”

Peter looked down at Wanda. He pulled her shirt, looking at the brand mark. But the one he was looking at was healed. He looked under it, to see _one of ~~two~~ one B.v.S._ carved under it. Peter felt a wave of anger, before checking her other side. The brand mark was a red color, and didn’t seem to be healing well. “It’s infected too.” He pushed her hair out of her face. “I’ll keep you safe,” Peter whispered, hoping he’d be able to keep his word.

* * *

Clint Barton gripped his bow. He was angry at the team. They had waited ten days to tell him that Wanda and the team were missing. Laura was annoyed as well. After meeting the teen, Laure had learned to love her. And learning that the kid was missing.

Clint could hear Natasha talking into the comms. She was telling the others what to do. But Clint wasn’t listening. He just wanted to storm inside and get his kid back. Get Peter back. Get Steve and Tony back. He just wanted them back.

* * *

Tony felt weak. His body felt sore. He tried to open his eyes. His side was in pain. He let his head fall to his side, seeing Steve sitting next to him.

“Stevie, wha’re you doin’? Tony asked, a slur in his voice.

“How do you feel?” Steve asked, looking down at the billionaire.

Tony blinked, struggling to open his eyes again. “You care?”

Steve gave him a small smile. “Can't have you dying on me. Who’s going to co-parent with me?”

“How are the kids?” Tony asked, trying to prop himself up, but ended up having a dizzy spell.

“Peter is awake. Wanda may be going into shock,” Steve told the billionaire.

Tony used any strength he could fine to push himself up. He looked over to see Peter sitting with Wanda.

“We have to get her out of here,” Tony told Steve, looking at the man.

“Peter and I can’t break the bars. Wanda can’t use her magic. You don’t have your suit. We have nothing Tony.”

“She’s going to _die_ if we don’t get out of here,” Tony told him, “we have to figure out a way to do that.”

“I _know_ that.”

Tony looked at Steve, seeing the tears in his eyes. Tony knew seeing Wanda was destroying him.

“We’ll get out soon,” Tony whispered.

Tony looked at Peter, seeing how run down he looked. Tony’s arms suddenly gave in and he started to fall back. Steve stopped him from falling down, letting him lie down.

“I’m sorry I kept your parents’ deaths a secret,” Steve whispered, looking away.

“It’s not okay, but I forgive you,” Tony replied, “I’m going to need you after this. Our kids need us to be united.”

Steve gave him a smile. They sat in silence, as Tony’s eyes started to close. It wasn’t long before he was unconscious again.

* * *

Steve sat in the cell, trying to figure out a way out. He could hear Wanda’s whimpering. He could feel the heat radiating out of Tony. Peter had tears streaming down his face.

“How is she doing?” Steve asked Peter, his eyes on the girl.

Peter shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said, a panicked look on his face.

Steve’s head turned when he heard an explosion. He stood up and walked to the corner of the cell, his eyes on the door. The door suddenly burst open. Peter flinched, but didn’t move away from Wanda. The girl could barely move. Tony woke up with a small groan. Wanda seemed to be waking up, but was weaker than Tony.

“Cap,” Sam greeted, a grin on his face. The smile left when he saw the state of the other avengers.

“We have to get them to get them help,” Steve told Sam, who nodded. He grabbed his gun and shot the lock, breaking both at the same time. Steve rushed to help Tony up, while Sam walked into Wanda’s cell. The girl whimpered, tried to move but cried out at the pain of her broken hand. She turned to her side and vomited from the pain. Peter rushed to her, rubbing her back, keeping an eye on Sam.

“Wanda, it’s me, Sam,” Sam whispered, looking surprised. He looked at Steve and Tony, who had a look on their face.

“Sam, help me out,” Tony told the healthy Avenger. Sam nodded and took Steve’s place, while the blond Avenger went to Wanda. Peter helped her sit up.

“Hey, we’re going to get you help,” Steve told her, “I’m going to pick you up, okay?”

Wanda gave a small nod. She whimpered as Steve picked her up. Peter moved to them and gently moved Wanda’s arm so her hand wasn’t hanging. Peter then stayed close to Steve as they followed out the room.

Natasha looked at them, and there was a flash of something go through her eyes.

“Let’s get them to the Quinjet,” Natasha told Sam, giving them a nod.

Steve didn’t look at her as he carried Wanda as they all tried to get out of the building. Hydra Agents were shooting at them, while the rescue team shot back. Arrows flew towards the soldiers. Steve turned his head, seeing Clint standing behind him. He made eye contact, and saw how his face fell when he saw the girl in his arms.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Peter watched as the Avengers checked Tony over. Wanda, even though she wasn’t fully lucid, didn’t let anyone who wasn’t him or Steve get close to her. He looked over to his side, to see her wrapped in a blanket, staring out into space. Peter tugged his blanket tighter.

“Can you take them off?” Steve asked, standing in front of the kids.

Peter flinched as Vision walked close to them. “We will have to override the programming, we’ll have to do it at the Tower.”

Clint walked up to Wanda, and the girl snapped out of whatever daze she was in. She pushed herself into aircraft, trying to make herself small, while protecting her injured hand. Steve pushed Clint back a little too hard and the archer stumbled.

Natasha, Rhodey and Sam stared. “What did they do to you?”

* * *

 

Wanda tried to keep her breathing even. Her hand had been put in a brace so she wouldn’t damage it. She gasped when the collar was moved off her neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she heard Sam mutter, as he moved away. “What did they do?”

Wanda opened her eyes to see Steve look away. His neck was red, but with a few healing burn marks. Tony’s neck had burn marks, but wasn’t too bad. Peter’s neck had blood on it. The burns looked infected. Wanda didn’t even want to know how hers looked.

She could still feel the shocks. She could feel the fire. She could feel Thomson inside of her. She could feel the hammer coming down on her hand.

She remembered the shell hitting her home. She remembered her parents going in the hole. She remembers the experiments. She remembered her heart being ripped out when her brother died. She remembered all the people who died in Johannesburg, Sokovia, Lagos because of _her_. She remembered hurting her team in Leipzig. She remembered causing Rhodey’s paralysis because Vision was distracted.

She could feel it all

And she felt numb.

She was safe, she was rescued.

But she didn’t know if she wished they had stopped using the collar on her.

She didn’t know if she wanted to continue living.

Was it worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for Day X, and then we move on to other chapters. I have also outlined the rest of this story, and there will be twelve chapters, and then we move to the sequel.


	7. Day X - Part iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clint, talk to me,” Natasha told the archer, who punched a wall. Clint turned to Natasha, tears in his eyes.
> 
> “After her brother died, I promised I would take care of her. For him, but I failed. She was missing for ten days and no one told me!” Clint shouted, tears streaming down his face. “Just look at her.”
> 
> “It’s killing me too. They are all our kids,” Natasha whispered, leaning against the wall, looking away from Clint.
> 
> “I see him when I see her like that. So lifeless, just like her brother.”
> 
> “She isn’t dead,” Natasha told him, looking at him.
> 
> “This isn’t much better,” Clint replied, ending the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter. But you see the beginning signs of how what happened affects them.

Steve stared at the three beds. Tony and Peter were slowly eating, while Wanda slept. The girl had woken up once, but slept after the collar was taken off. She hadn’t shown any sign of waking up, and it had been hours.

“Steve, what did they do?” Natasha asked, taking a gentle step towards the super soldier. Steve didn’t know how many times he heard that questions, but no one had answered. He knew that the mystery was killing them. Seeing how Peter, Tony, Steve flinched whenever someone got too close. At how Wanda seemed to just stare into space whenever she was awake.

Steve sighed and turned, looking at Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, Clint, and Vision. “They made us choose.”

“Choose what?” Sam probed, his hands crossed over his chest.

“Who got experimented on. We had to choose one or both would be hurt,” Steve whispered, turning back to look at the kids. “Wanda went first. They, they injected her with something that burned her from within. Peter went the day after, and he was beaten so they could test his healing. Wanda tried to save him, but they ended up using the collar on her,” Steve told the, his voice trailing off. “They went back to Wanda the next day. They injected her again. I don’t know what it did, but it was worse. It was like she couldn’t breathe, and then she threw up. It took a lot out of her. The fourth day, they decided that we needed to be cleaned.”

Rhodey frowned. “Th-they let you do that alone, right?”

Steve let out a laugh. “They had us shower in our cells. Tony and I were okay. Wanda couldn't’ stand, so they  _ helped  _ her.”

“D-did they-” Sam started, but didn’t finish.

“They touched her. They touched Peter. But it was just touching,” Steve said, his mind going to earlier in the day.

“They continued to hurt them. They went back to Peter and and it was another beating. Then was Wanda, another injection. They decided to play a game the day after. But they took Wanda away earlier in the day, Tony says she had surgery. The doctor wanted to know who’d lose consciousness from being shocked. They gave us a few days of rest, cleaned us again, had them touched, and then today.They branded all of us. They took Peter and Wanda after that. They  _ raped _ them,” Steve said anger in his voice.

“Steve,” Natasha whispered, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder. Steve flinched, and moved away.

“They brought them back and just dumped them in the cells. Wanda had some sort of panic attacks and used her powers. She broke her cell door and they turned on her shock collar. I-I think she tried to kill herself. Hoping the shock would kill her,” steve whispered, his voice breaking. “But they stopped. They held her down while they broke her hand with a hammer as punishment of using her powers.”

“An-and the collars?” Rhodey asked him, his eyes on Steve’s neck.

“To keep us in line. If we didn’t do what they said, they use the collar on another person. They used Peter to keep Tony in line, used Wanda to keep me in line and vice versa.”

None of the other Avengers spoke. They all stood there, staring at the Avengers in the beds.

“Peter and Wanda, they are going to need help,” Steve told the others, closing his eyes.

Something broke, Steve, Tony, and Peter flinched, the other Avengers turned, and Wanda stayed asleep. Clint was fuming. He was breathing heavily,with his eyes closed. He stormed away. Natasha looked at Steve, before going after him.   


Steve sighed, turning back to Tony and Peter. The young boy continued to eat, keeping an eye on the other Avengers. Steve moved to sit next to Wanda’s bed, not wanting her to be alone when she woke up.

* * *

“Clint, talk to me,” Natasha told the archer, who punched a wall. Clint turned to Natasha, tears in his eyes.

“After her brother died, I promised I would take care of her. For him, but I failed. She was missing for ten days and  _ no _ one told me!” Clint shouted, tears streaming down his face. “Just look at her.”

“It’s killing me too. They are all our kids,” Natasha whispered, leaning against the wall, looking away from Clint.

“I see him when I see her like that. So lifeless, just like her brother.”

“She isn’t dead,” Natasha told him, looking at him.

“This isn’t much better,” Clint replied, ending the conversation.

* * *

Wanda slowly became alert of what was happening around her. A wave of sudden pain hit her. She let out a small gasp.

“It seems Miss Maximoff is awake,” she heard someone say.

Wanda felt fear. She waited for the pain. She waited for the doctor to walk up to her and hurt her. She could feel someone standing near her. She let out a whimper, waiting for the shock.

“Wanda,” Steve whispered, his voice soothing. “It’s okay. You’re at the compound. No one is going to hurt you.”

Wanda opened her eyes, seeing the faces of the Avengers in front of her. She looked around, seeing Peter in the bed next to her. She let out a sigh, seeing him safe.

“Are you hungry?” Steve asked her, sitting closer.

Wanda shook her head. She closed her eyes.

“You have to eat Wanda,” Natasha told her, pushing the plate to her.

Wanda let out a whimper.

_ "If you don’t eat, I will have to hurt someone. And I don't want to do that. _ ”

Wanda tried to make herself smaller. She opened her eyes and looked for the food. She raised her broken hand and tried to grab the fork.

“Wanda,” Natasha whispered, but the girl shook her head and used her broken hand to shovel food into her mouth. She whimpered at the pain from using her hand.

Steve was going to be shocked if she didn’t eat. She had to eat. She had to finish everything, or else the others were going to be hurt.

“Wanda, it’s okay,” Peter said, pulling all the wires off of him. He got out of bed and stumbled to Wanda. The other Avengers moved out of the way, not wanting to get into it. Peter sat on Wanda’s bed. “You don’t have to eat. We’re okay. We don’t have a collar.”

Wanda closed her eyes. She felt her stomach rumble, before she puked onto the blanket in front of her. She took a deep breath, before sobbing. Peter wrapped his arms around the girl, moving so someone could pull the dirty blanket away. He then laid on the bed with the girl.

“Wanda, I’m going to give you water so you can clean your mouth, okay?”

Wanda looked at Clint, who had a cup of water in his hand.

It was Clint. Just Clint. Clint who had a family. Clint who let her stay with him at the farm. Clint who was married to Laura. Clint who tried to protect her.

She gave him a nod. She tried to keep her breathing steady as he walked towards her. He helped her put some water in her mouth and grabs a bowl so she could spit it out. He helps her do it three times before he moves away.

Wanda leaned back into Peter. She feels weak, tired. She blinks a few times, before she fell asleep.

* * *

Tony was feeling better. The infection was cleaned. He watched Wanda and Peter sleep on the bed.

“What are we going to do?” Steve asked, a frown on his face.

Tony looked at him, shaking his head. “We try to move on.”

“Can we? Can  _ they _ ?”

Tony looked at the kids. “We can just hope.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to them in those days in captivity:  
> Day i - Wanda - Injection, Peter (Shocked)  
> Day ii - Peter - Beating, Steve (Shocked)  
> Day iii - Wanda - Injection  
> Day iv - Peter + Wanda (Sexual Touching/Molestation), Tony (Shocked)  
> Day v - Peter - Beating  
> Day vi - Wanda - Injection  
> Day vii - Wanda (Surgery), Peter + Wanda (Shocking)  
> Day viii - None (Day Off)  
> Day ix - Peter + Wanda (Sexual Touching/Molestation)  
> Day x - Peter + Wanda (Rape), Wanda (Shocked/Broken Hand/Going Into Shock), Tony (Infection)


	8. Day XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter washed his hands and saw his reflection for the first time since going to that mission. His hair was limp on his head, his face pale. He could see the dark circles around his eyes, and the bruise on his cheek. His lips were dry, with a cut in the middle of the second one. Peter closed his eyes, knowing his body was healing as quickly as it could.
> 
> “Peter!” he heard Wanda shout. He rushed out as fast as he could, and saw Wanda looking for him. The girl had tears streaming down her face. Her face relaxed when she saw Peter. “Peter.”
> 
> “He’s safe, you’re safe,” Tony whispered, his eyes going from Wanda to Peter. Steve stood up and helped Peter back to the bed. Wanda quickly latched onto Peter, her body relaxing.
> 
> “They can’t hurt you,” Peter whispered, “they can’t hurt us.”
> 
> “You’re safe too Pete,” Steve whispered, moving to sit down next to the bed. 
> 
> “They are going to kill us,” Wanda whispered, shaking her head.

_“So good, so tight. I’m going to enjoy_ fucking _you every day,” Matthews whispered in his hear, while Peter cried. The boy stared at the mirror, his eyes on Wanda, who’s hair was being pulled by Thomson. “Just watch how much she loves it. Just like you. You like having me inside you. You’ll never get rid of me.”_

Peter’s shot opened, He sat up, wincing at how sore his body felt. He looked around, seeing Steve asleep on one of the beds, Tony was asleep in another one and Wanda was sleeping next to him. He felt a pressure in his bladder. Moving Wanda’s arms that were around his waist, he stumbled to the restroom.

Peter washed his hands and saw his reflection for the first time since going to _that_ mission. His hair was limp on his head, his face pale. He could see the dark circles around his eyes, and the bruise on his cheek. His lips were dry, with a cut in the middle of the second one. Peter closed his eyes, knowing his body was healing as quickly as it could.

He looked at the shower in there. He pulled his clothing off and then walked into the shower. He grabbed the bar of soap in there, staring at it. He could feel his tears mix with the water. He covered his face as he started to cry, clenching the bar of soap in his hands.

 _“Peter_!” he heard Wanda shout in fear. He rushed out and got dressed up as fast as he could. “Peter!” The boy left the bathroom, and saw Wanda looking for him. The girl had tears streaming down her face. Her face relaxed when she saw Peter. “Peter.”

“He’s safe, you’re safe,” Tony whispered, his eyes going from Wanda to Peter. Steve stood up and helped Peter back to the bed. Wanda quickly latched onto Peter, her body relaxing.

“They can’t hurt you,” Peter whispered, “they can’t hurt us.”

“You’re safe too Pete,” Steve whispered, moving to sit down next to the bed.

“They are going to kill us,” Wanda whispered, shaking her head.

“Wanda, we’re safe,” Tony tried, looking at the girl, “we’re at the compound.”

Peter just pulled Wanda closer, wanting her to be comfortable.

“No one is going to hurt us anymore,” Peter promised, letting out a yawn. He snuggled onto the bed and closed his eyes “I have you.”

* * *

Tony sat on Steve’s usual chair. He was holding Peter’s hand, staring at the boy. Both teens were asleep, neither of them had woken up in hours.

“Have you told his Aunt he’s found?” Steve asked, sitting on Tony’s bed.

Tony looked at the eldest Avenger and shook his head. “She’s going to want to see him and I don’t know if he can do that. What if she wanted to take him home?”

“She deserves to know Tony. He’s her family. I can go with you, if you want,” Steve offered, looking at him.

Tony nodded his head. He knew May deserved to know that her nephew was okay, but he was scared to let him out of his sight, in case the doctor found him again and took him. He didn’t know what he would do if that happened.

“Mr. Stark?” he heard a mumble. Tony’s head shot to Peter.

“How are you doing?” Tony asked, looking at Peter.

“My arm is numb,” Peter replied, a small smile on his face.

Tony smiled back. “How are you really?”

“I don’t know. I feel dirty. I feel so dirty,” Peter told him, a dazed look on his face.

“Do you want to get cleaned?”

Peter looked at Tony with tears in his eyes. “I still feel him inside me.”

Tony closed his eyes, not knowing how to help.

“He won’t touch you again,” Tony told him.

“We won’t let that happen,” Steve added, giving him a nod.

* * *

“The doctor is still out there, how about Thomson and Matthews?” Tony asked, looking at the team. The Avengers minus Wanda and Peter were in a meeting.

“Who?” Sam questioned, a frown on his face.

Steve looked at Tony, seeing how he was fuming. “Matthews and Thomson, They are the ones who _raped_ our kids!”

“Hey, we get that you’re angry, but don’t take it out on us,” Natasha told Tony, giving him a stern look.

“You _weren’t_ there,” Steve told them, defending him. “As long as they are free, Wanda and Peter won’t feel safe.”

“We’ll see what we find. But we don’t know how they look, first names. We’re going to need more to find them,” Rhodey told the two former captive Avengers.

“And when we do, I’m going to kill them,” Clint said, his eyes were filled with rage. Steve and Tony looked at each other, both wanted to do that as well.

“ _Boss, Miss Maximoff seems to be experiencing a panic attack_ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted.

Steve rushed out of the room, running to the medic room. He saw Wanda rocking on the bed, her eyes closed and hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face. Peter looked to be on the verge of a panic attack himself.

“Pete, Peter, breath,” Steve told him, slowly walking towards him. Peter looked at him, tears in his eyes.

“You were gone,” Peter whispered, his voice cracking. “I-, We thought they took you. You were gone.”

“We’re safe Pete. Tony and I are still in the building,” Steve told him standing in front of him.

Peter nodded his head. He looked to Wanda, who was still rocking. “Wanda,” he whispered, taking a step towards the girl.

“No, no, no, no. no.”

“Wanda, we’re safe,” Tony said, limping into the room. He walked to Peter and wrapped his arms around the boy. “Wanda, we’re all okay.”

Wanda shook her head, rocking. “No, no, no, no.”

Peter trembled in Tony’s arms. Steve took a step towards the girl. “Wanda, they aren’t here. Tony and I are safe.”

Wanda let out a sob. Peter rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. “We’re safe. We’re safe. We’re safe,” Peter whispered, rubbing her back.

Wanda sobbed.

Steve looked out the room to see the other Avengers looking at them. Clint looked like he wanted to come in, but no one was sure if Wanda would let him near her.

* * *

May Parker was nervous. She was beyond nervous. Her nephew had been missing for days, and she finally got the alert that he was safe. She rushed to the compound, and was waiting for someone to tell her where Peter was.

She sat up when the door opened, seeing Tony Stark walk in, with Steve Rogers behind him.

“Mr. Stark,” she greeted, standing up. She looked behind him, not seeing her nephew. “Is Peter, is he okay?”

Tony looked away. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. “Miss Parker, Peter, Tony, another Avenger, Wanda, and I, we were all held captive by Hydra. They did things, and Peter isn’t the same,” Steve told her, giving her a sympathetic look.

“What did they do?” May asked him, her voice rough with demands.

Steve sighed, looked at Tony. The billionaire looked at her. “Hydra wanted to see how quick he healed, so they beat him every few days. We had shock collars, and they used them when someone was out of line. One of, one of them, they took Peter away and they, they raped him.”

May gasped, tears filling her eyes. She covered her mouth, letting out a sob. “Not my Peter.”

“We tried to protect them May, but we were in cells,” Tony whispered, tears in his own eyes.

“ _Them_?”

Steve closed his eyes. “They tortured Wanda too. She was also raped.”

May shook her head. “Can I see him?”

Tony nodded. “Wanda doesn’t let him out of her sight. She’s scared he’ll get hurt. Wanda was punished for trying to protect him.”

“Take me to him,” May told the two Avengers.

* * *

Wanda stared at the food in front of her. Peter was sitting next to her, shoveling the food in his mouth. Wanda had made no movement to touching the food. She just stared at it  Just the thought of putting it in her mouth made her sick to her stomach.

Her head shot up when she heard footsteps heading towards them. She saw a woman she had never seen before walked. She could feel her breathing pick up. She extended her injured hand pushed her back with her magic.

“No,” Wanda exclaimed, pushing Peter behind her. Wanda’s closed her eyes, shaking her head. “No.”

“Wanda, it’s Peter’s Aunt, it’s okay,” she heard Steve say. She opened her eyes to see the woman looking at her in fear. Wanda let out a cry. She screwed her eyes shut.

“Aunt May?” Peter called out, his voice small and full of hope.

“It’s a trick,” Wanda whispered, shaking her head. She rocked her body.

“Pete, Wanda, it’s okay. It’s really May,” Steve told them, walking up to them. “We’re safe. We’re okay.”

“Aunt May,” Peter whispered, tears streaming down his face. He moved away from Wanda and to the woman, hugging her. He started to sob into her shoulder.

Wanda opened her eyes and stared out into space.

“Are you hungry?” Steve asked her, sitting on Peter’s spot on the bed.

Wanda shook her head. She looked at Steve. “I don’t wanna hurt anymore.”

Steve kissed the side of her head. “We’ll protect you.”

Tony grabbed her plate of food. “But you have to eat.”

Wanda shook her head.

Tony grabbed the sandwich and held it Wanda’s mouth. “Eat, _please_. We need you healthy.”

Wanda could feel everyone’s eyes as she opened her mouth and took a bite. She sobbed as she chewed. Tony tried to get her to take another bite, but she ended up gagging and Tony moved the sandwich away.

May Parker walked to Wanda. “Thank you for trying to protect Peter.”

Wanda looked up at her, and quickly turned away. She shook her head.

She didn’t protect Peter. She didn’t protect Pietro. She didn’t protect anyone.

She couldn’t even protect herself.  


* * *

The doctor looked at Thomson. “Can we program it from here?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

Thomson looked a them, a smirk on his face. “Yes. Whenever you’re ready, we can turn it on.”

The doctor looked at the footage of the Avengers rescuing the four. “When the time is right. We just have to wait.”


	9. Day XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lunch,” Clint alerted, not wanting to send the kids into panic.
> 
> But that was exactly what he did.
> 
> Wanda’s eyes were closed, her hands wrapping around herself. Peter moved in front of Wanda.
> 
> “Don’t touch her,” he said, his eyes unseeing. He was trembling. And Clint felt his heart break.
> 
> “Pete, Wanda, it’s me, Clint.”
> 
> May Parker reached over and placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder and the boy flinched and aimed his arm to her, ready to shoot.
> 
> “Peter, you’re safe,” Clint whispered, putting the food down and stepping to the kids. Wanda’s eyes were opened and she was looking at him, Peter seemed to realize who was around him.
> 
> “I-I’m sorry,” Peter told his aunt in a small voice.

Clint watched them with a tray of food. He had asked to be the one to give them the food, wanting to be closer to his eldest kid. Peter’s aunt was also in the room, watching Peter hook up his web shooters. Wanda was just staring off into space, stuck in her head. Clint took a deep breath and walked into the room.

“Lunch,” Clint alerted, not wanting to send the kids into panic.

But that was exactly what he did.

Wanda’s eyes were closed, her hands wrapping around herself. Peter moved in front of Wanda.

“Don’t touch her,” he said, his eyes unseeing. He was trembling. And Clint felt his heart break.

“Pete, Wanda, it’s me, Clint.”

May Parker reached over and placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder and the boy flinched and aimed his arm to her, ready to shoot.

“Peter, you’re safe,” Clint whispered, putting the food down and stepping to the kids. Wanda’s eyes were opened and she was looking at him, Peter seemed to realize who was around him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter told his aunt in a small voice.

May didn’t respond. She wrapped her arms around the boy. Clint picked up the plate and handed the woman the boy’s and slowly walked to Wanda.

“How are you doing?” Clint asked, sitting down Steve’s usual chair.

Wanda shrugged, her eyes on the food.

“Are you hungry?” Clint asked her, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

The girl shook her head, looking at her hands.

“How about we save this for later?”

Wanda gave him a small nod. Clint looked over at Peter and May, the young boy looking at them, ready to do defend Wanda if he needed to.

Clint turned to Wanda. “Lila and Cooper miss you. Nathan knows your name.”

A small light appeared in Wanda’s eyes. “H-he does?”

“You’re his big sister, of course he does,” Clint told her, reaching over to touch her hand, but Wanda flinched.

“N-no,” she whispered, fear in her voice. She closed her eyes. “No. Please.”

Clint’s hand was suddenly stuck to the chair. He looked over to see Peter glaring at him.

“ _ Don’t _ touch her,” Peter told him, before walking to Wanda. “It’s okay Wanda, no one is going to touch you.”

“They are going to hurt you if I fight,” Wanda told the boy, defeat in her voice.

Peter closed his own eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. “They are gone. Mr. Barton isn’t going to hurt you.”

Clint looked over at May, who had tears in her eyes. Clint looked at Peter. “Make sure she eats.” He stood up with the chair and both he and May walked out.

* * *

Steve took a deep breath.

“They are okay. They are okay. They are okay,” he whispered, looking at his reflection. He could see the healing burn marks. “They’ll be okay.”

“Steve?”

The super soldier turned to look at Natasha looking at him. “Hey.”

“Steve, you need to talk to someone, a professional.”

Steve frowned. “I’m fine.”

“Really? So how about you sleep in your room today instead of that chair?”

Steve could feel his heart rate pick up. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe at the thought of not protecting Wanda or Peter.

“Steve, it’s okay. They are okay. But this isn’t healthy. What you went through, it fucked up, but you can’t let it control your life. You, Tony, Peter and Wanda all need to talk to someone. We can’t have you on the team if you don’t.”

“I get it. I do. I’ll do it,” Steve told Natasha, nodding her head.

* * *

“Tony, you  _ need _ to talk to someone. Peter is going to need you to be mentally capable.”

Tony didn’t answer. He just stared at the invention in front of him.

“Tony, Steve’s doing it. He’s going to need you to do it too. Wanda and Peter aren’t going to try unless you say it’s okay.”

Rhodey took a step towards Tony and put a hand on his shoulder. The billionaire flinched and moved away.

“I’ve been fine before. I’ll be fine now.”

“Peter and Wanda won’t. They won’t get help unless you do.”

Tony closed his eyes. He looked at the image of Peter hugging Wanda on the monitor. “What has Steve said?”

“He’s going to do it. C’mon Tony, we’re having a meeting.”

* * *

Peter looked at the adults around him. He felt uncomfortable, but knew it was his team. They weren’t going to hurt him. They wanted to keep him safe, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened to him.

Peter kept his eyes on Tony, who looked tired. Even more tired than usual.

“Pete, Wanda, we were talking, and we think you should talk to someone,” Natasha told the teenagers.

“Like a therapist?” Peter asked, frowning.

Natasha nodded her head. “If you wish to continue being Avengers, you’ll need to talk to someone. We can’t have you checking out on us on the field.”

“What if I don’t want to be an Avenger?” Peter looked at Wanda, wide eyed. Wanda was sitting there, as if she never said anything, but Peter knew she had.

“You won’t have to. But we still believe you should see someone,” the older female Avenger said.

“Wanda, we aren’t going to make you, but we do believe you should see someone about this,” Clint told her.

“We want you to be healthy. Both of you,” May added, giving Peter a small smile.

“Tony and I are going to see someone. If you want, we can start as a group,” Steve suggested, his eyes on Wanda. “We can go through this together as well.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter looked at his mentor.

Tony looked at Peter. “We can do this together.”

Peter sighed. “I’m in.”

He turned to Wanda, who was staring at Steve. “O-okay.”

* * *

Wanda wasn’t sure where they got the therapist. But she was sitting with Steve, Peter and Tony in front of a woman, Dr. Cooper.

“We were, uh, we were held captive,” Steve started, his eyes on the ground. Wanda started to tune him out, not wanting to remember what he was recounting. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something else. Something that didn’t trigger her.

Wanda started to think about her brother. She missed him. A day didn’t go by where she didn’t. She remembered how it felt like her heart had been ripped. She closed her eyes.

_ “I bet you wanted to fuck your brother. Think of him while I make you feel good.” _

Wanda let out a sob. She started to rock on the chair she was sitting on.

“Wanda?” she heard Peter whisper, but she couldn’t open her eyes. She could only think of her brother, and think of her brother made her think of her rape. It was a cycle that Wanda wanted to stop.

“Wanda, it’s okay,” Steve told her, “it’s okay.”

“He’s ruined!” Wanda cried out, shaking her head. “He’s ruined.”

“Who’s ruined?” Dr. Cooper asked, her voice soft.

“Pietro is ruined,” Wanda said, shaking her head.

_ “I bet you wanted to fuck your brother. Think of him while I make you feel good.” _

“He’s ruined.”

“Why is that?” Wanda looked at the Therapist, tears in her eyes. Wanda shook her head. She repeated the words in her head, with no emotion. “I bet you wanted to fuck your brother. Think of him while I make you feel good.”

The men stared at her, wide eyed.

“It hurt. Him  _ fucking _ me hurt,” Wanda whispered, feeling tired (the males flinched). “But that hurt worse.”

“Wanda, you have many memories of your brother. Try to remember those. As long as you think of those moments, he’ll never be ruined,” Dr. Cooper told the young girl.

Peter started to breath heavily, tears filling his eyes.

“Peter?”

“He threated to have me rape Wanda while he raped me,” Peter said in a small voice. Wanda closed her eyes, hearing that. “He made me beg for it so he wouldn’t hurt her.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Wanda whispered, feeling like she was going to be sick, but she hadn’t eaten anything all day.

Peter smiled at her and shook his head. “I wanted to protect you.”

“We should have protected you better,” Tony added, looking away. “We should have fought harder. That never should have happened.”

“We failed you two. We hope you forgive us.”

“We have  _ powers _ . We could have fought harder. I could have gotten you guys out of there.”

“They would have killed you,” Peter interjected, shaking his head.

“I would have been with my brother,” Wanda whispered, looking at their faces.

“I thought I was family too,” Peter whispered in a small voice.

Wanda closed her eyes.

“It seems we have a lot to work with,” Dr. Cooper told the four, “we’ll have group sessions as well as individual. The individuals will only happen when you all feel ready for that.”

Wanda looked at the doctor, before looking away.

She could just hope the woman could help them. She just wanted all the guilt and pain and fear to stop. She could get better. She knew she could.

* * *

Natasha was sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hands. All the Avengers were scattered around the compound, doing their own things. She wanted to be alone for a while, as she tried to wrap her mind around the last few days. She had to lead the team while Steve and Tony dealt with their demons, but it was tough, worried about their state of mind, worrying about the teens, looking for the doctor and the two  _ rapists _ , trying not to think of her own past, and leading the team. She  _ could _ do it. But she missed her team. People to talk to. Thor and Bruce were gone. Tony and Steve had things to deal with. Clint was worried about Wanda. She didn’t know Rhodey and Sam as well.

Closing her eyes to take in the silence, she heard footsteps heading towards her. She opened them to see Clint walking in.

“What are you thinking about Nat?” Clint asked, looking at the cup of coffee in his hands.

“They took the first step,” Natasha answered, her fingers twirling about, “but I’m afraid they won’t get passed this.”

“They will. Steve and Tony can get passed this. Peter and Wanda are strong. They aren’t alone. We just have to keep showing them that. Those kids aren’t going down without a fight.”

“But when will it be too much? They lost a family member less than three years ago. They lost their innocence. What if one thing more thing pushes one of them over the edge?”

“We’ll be there to catch them.”


	10. Day XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll be fine,” Peter whispered, giving her a smile.
> 
> “We can’t protect you if you’re not here. Stay, until we find the doctor,” Wanda pleaded, feeling her hands tremble.
> 
> Peter shook his head. “I can’t let him control my life. What they did, if I stop my life, they win.”
> 
> Wanda shook her head. “They are going to kill you.”
> 
> Everyone turned to her alert. Steve and Tony knew a panic attack was coming.
> 
> “Y-you can’t leave!”
> 
> Peter wrapped his arms around the older girl.
> 
> Wanda shook her head. She couldn’t lose anyone else. She couldn’t lose another brother.
> 
> “I’m going to be okay,” Peter whispered, rubbing her back.
> 
> Wanda tried to breath, but oxygen didn’t want to enter her system. “Y-you can’t. You can’t. Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but we are coming to an end for the first part. There will be two more parts, six chapters each. But enjoy this.

Dr. Cooper met with the four three times, and she believed she was getting through to them. Wanda let Clint near her. Peter was slowly letting his guard down. Steve and Tony were coming to terms with their guilt.

Five days after the first session, Dr. Cooper gave the okay to let Peter go home. The boy was excited. But Wanda was not.

Wanda stood off in the side, watching as Peter hugged Tony. His aunt standing next to him, a smile on his face.

“You know the rules, right?”

Peter sighed and nodded. “I have to come back for therapy on and call every day.”

“You are forbidden to use your powers until you are healed or you have to use them,” Tony told the kid, and Peter nodded. The younger teenage turned to Steve.

“Protect yourself out there. We’re a call away.”

Peter gave him a nod, before walking to Wanda. The girl watched him, feeling her heart rate pick up.

“I’ll be fine,” Peter whispered, giving her a smile.

“We can’t protect you if you’re not here. Stay, until we find the doctor,” Wanda pleaded, feeling her hands tremble.

Peter shook his head. “I can’t let him control my life. What they did, if I stop my life, they win.”

Wanda shook her head. “They are going to kill you.”

Everyone turned to her alert. Steve and Tony knew a panic attack was coming.

“Y-you can’t leave!”

Peter wrapped his arms around the older girl.

Wanda shook her head. She couldn’t lose anyone else. She couldn’t lose another brother.

“I’m going to be okay,” Peter whispered, rubbing her back.

Wanda tried to breath, but oxygen didn’t want to enter her system. “Y-you can’t. You can’t. Stay.”

“Wanda,” Tony whispered, “he’ll have to go home at some point.”

Wanda shook her head. Steve wrapped his arms around the young girl, kissing the side of her head. “She’s going to be okay,” he whispered, rubbing her shoulders.

“They are going to kill him,” Wanda breathed out, closing her eyes.

“I’ll be back,” Peter whispered, moving away from her. Wanda opened her own eyes and watched as Peter walked away.

“N-no. Stop him. He can’t leave, They are going to get him,” Wanda told the two men, but neither moved. Wanda extended her broken hand and created a door with her magic. Wanda whimpered at the pain.

Peter turned and looked at her. “Wanda.”

The female teenager let out a whimper and dropped her hand. Tony walked to her and gently took her hand in his. She let out a small cry. “Let’s get you fixed up, yeah?”

Wanda felt the exhaustion hit her. She just gave him a nod and let the two men lead her away.

* * *

 

Peter looked at his room. He hadn’t been there in fifteen days. He felt like a completely different person. He dropped his backpack on the ground. He felt someone walk towards him and flinched.

“It’s just me,” his aunt May told him. Peter gave her a nod. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Peter shook his head. “No. Not really. I’m getting help though.”

“I’m really sorry I didn’t protect you,” May told him, walking to wrap her arms around him.

Peter looked away.

“ _ Fuck, so tight. This is why I love them younger. I’ll always be a part of you. _ Always.”

Peter could feel his tears fill his eyes. He blinked them away. “I’m okay.”

Aunt May stared at him, before sighing. “What do you feel like having for dinner?”

Peter turned to her with a small smile, “Pizza?”

Aunt May squeezed his hand, giving him a nod. “Lie down, I’ll order it. I’ll come get you when it’s here.”

“Thanks Aunt May,” Peter told her, turning his attention to his room. He walked to his bed and sat down. He took a deep breath, being alone for the first time since before the kidnapping (with the exception of showers and bathroom breaks).

“ _ I just wanted all of us to play a little game _ ,” Peter’s eyes hot open, expecting the doctor to be standing in front of him, but he was alone.

“He’s gone into hiding. You’re okay Peter,” he whispered to himself, rubbing his face.

“ _ Maybe he’ll let me be inside her, like I am in you _ .”

Peter pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, rocking on the bed.

_ Peter let out a small cry, feeling Matthews entered him. The man was pressing his hand to the back of Peter’s head. He could only watch as Thomson ripped Wanda’s clothing off her. Peter could feel his tears pool on the table. _

_ “Watch her while I fuck you _ .”   


“Peter?”

Peter jumped and pressed himself against the wall. He was breathing heavily, trying to remember where he was.

“Pete?”

The boy turned to see his best friend standing in front of him. “Ned? Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Your Aunt told me you were here. You’ve been gone for weeks, I was worried.”

Peter tried to get his breathing under control. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not. Where were you?”

The teen with powers didn’t answer.

“Pete, what happened to you?” Ned questioned, all humor gone. He was staring at Peter with worry in his eyes.

Peter started to tell him. Once he started he didn’t stop. He didn’t shed a tear as he spoke about his rape. He just let it all out, while Ned listened. The other teenager didn’t interrupt. He just listened. Peter told him, but he never went into too much detail.

“I’m sorry,” Ned whispered, looking like he wanted to do something but didn’t know what.

“I’ll be okay,” Peter whispered, giving him a smile. “I’m going to be okay.”

* * *

“You need to sleep,” Steve told Tony, who was working in his lab. “What are you making?”

Tony looked up from his work. “Wanda keeps using her hand, even though she’s not supposed to. She’s not letting it heal.”

“So you’re making that so she won’t?”

Tony looked at the glove. “It allows her to use her magic, but it will work as a cast and make sure she doesn’t move it wrong. Where is she anyways? I don’t think we should leave her alone.”

“She’s asleep.”

“Did she eat?”

“A little bit,” Steve whispered, sitting down next to the billionaire.

“Steve, she needs to eat more.”

Steve didn’t answer. He knew that. But he also knew that Wanda connected food with being held captive. Being forced to eat made her lose any want to eat. They were trying to get her to eat more, but she could barely eat more than five bites before feeling like everything was going to come back up.

Tony’s phone went off, and he quickly grabbed it, only for him to sigh.

“He hasn’t called?”

Tony shook his head. “The day isn’t over. He’ll call.”

Before Steve could respond, a female scream ripped through the walls. The two ran off to the origin, only to find Wanda curled up in a corner, tears streaming down her face.

“I can feel him,” she cried out, shaking her head. “I can feel him in me. On me.”

Steve flinched. He walked to her and crouched down in front of her. “You’re in the compound.  _ He _ isn’t here.”

Wanda looked at him. “I want to forget. How can I forget?”

“You can’t. You never will. But you can get passed this. You can move on. Wanda, we’re going to help you get through this. Do you trust us?” Tony asked, kneeling in front of the girl.

Wanda stared at Tony, before nodding. “I trust you."

* * *

The doctor watched the video. He smirked as he watched the surgery a fourth time. He wished she was awake during the procedure, but he didn't want to kill her. Not yet anyways.

But he could feel it in his veins. It was close. So close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more of a Peter chapter. I know a lot of you love him.


	11. Day XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you’re ready? We can hold off for a few more days if you want,” May offered, looking at her nephew.
> 
> Peter who looked at his Aunt. “I-I’ll be okay. I have to take my life back. I don’t want them to win. They can’t win.”
> 
> “I’m really proud of you,” Aunt May whispered, smiling at the boy.
> 
> Peter tried to give her a smile and when she turned, he closed his eyes. He was jealous of Wanda at that moment of the fact that she didn’t have to get an education. But at the same time, Wanda hadn’t been in school since her parents died.
> 
> “Peter?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped off his chair, falling to the ground. He looked at his Aunt. “You’re okay.”

Peter felt sick to his stomach while he stared at his breakfast. He had a therapy session about going back to school, and he was able to convince himself he was good to go back, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Are you sure you’re ready? We can hold off for a few more days if you want,” May offered, looking at her nephew.

Peter who looked at his Aunt. “I-I’ll be okay. I have to take my life back. I don’t want them to win. They can’t win.”

“I’m really proud of you,” Aunt May whispered,  smiling at the boy.

Peter tried to give her a smile and when she turned, he closed his eyes. He was jealous of Wanda at that moment of the fact that she didn’t have to get an education. But at the same time, Wanda hadn’t been in school since her parents died.

“Peter?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped off his chair, falling to the ground. He looked at his Aunt. “You’re okay.”

Peter nodded his head. He stood up. “I’m going to go change.” Peter moved to his room and changed.

* * *

“I made this for you,” Tony told Wanda, showing her a glove. Steve was training with Sam, Natasha and Vision. Wanda was left alone with Tony in his lab. She watched him work, not wanting to be alone.

Wanda touched it and then looked at him in surprise. “Really?”

Tony gave her a smile. “I can’t have you hurting yourself. It’ll keep your hand stable and allow you to use your powers without damaging your hand.”

Wanda gave him a smile. “Thank you,” she said in a small voice.

“You’re my kid now too,” the billionaire told her as he gave her a one armed hug. Wanda gave him a smile. He kissed the side of her head. “Let’s go have breakfast, yeah?” Wanda gave him a look of fear. “We don’t want you to get sick. Eat what you can for your dads, yeah?” Tony told her, placing his hand on Wanda’s hair, getting a nod. Tony placed his arm around her and lead her to the kitchen. “You’re going to be okay. We’re all going to be okay.”

* * *

Peter stared at the building in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside the building. Peter could feel so many people around him, and it quickened his heart rate.

“Peter!” he heard someone call for him. He looked over to see Ned walking towards him. He gave the bigger teen a smile. Betty and MJ were with him. Taking a deep breath, Peter walked to the teen.

“Where have you been?” MJ asked, giving him a look.

Peter shrugged. “Dealing with something.” The other kids started to talk about what had been happening, and Peter felt himself exhale. He gripped his backpack, following his friends as they all walked to class. Peter flinched whenever someone got too close. He could feel a panic coming whenever he saw someone he had never seen before. Ned would give him looks, not sure how to help his best friend without giving him away.

It wasn't until lunch where Peter got a breather. he took a deep breath as he leaned against the sink. He was out in the open, and it didn’t feel safe. He didn’t feel safe. He was opened.

“I’m okay. I’m okay,” he whispered to himself, exhaling.

The restroom door burst open and Peter flinched, his hands to fists. He saw another teen walk in, didn’t look at him. Peter took a breath and walked out of the restroom.

“Hey dickwad!” he heard someone shout.

Peter could feel his senses go haywire. He turned and saw Flash walk up to him. He looked over to see the other teen head to him. He had a smirk on his face, and Peter could feel his breathing pick up. He tried to stand his ground, but he could feel his fears return.

What if Flash was part of Hydra?

Flash stood in front of the super powered boy. He didn’t say anything. He just pushed Peter back.

_ Hands on his chest as Matthews touched his maturing his boy. Peter felt a sob escaped his mouth, as Matthews’ hands traveled down his chest to unbutton his pants. _

Peter raised his fist and slammed it on Flash’s face. He was breathing heavily.  He straddled the other teen and slammed his fist on the bully’s face. He felt someone try to pull him back, but Peter didn’t stop.

“Peter!” he heard someone shout. He stopped and looked at MJ, who was watching him, frowning.

“Parker! To the principal's office,  _ now _ !” a teacher ordered, causing Peter to flinch. He turned, but seeing no one from Hydra. He grabbed his backpack and walked to the principal's office, wondering if he’s ever be normal again.

* * *

“Suspended. We thought you’d be okay to leave, you go and attack someone. What’s going on Peter?” Tony asked, looking at the boy.

“I got a flashback,” he whispered, rubbing his tear filled eyes. “I was thinking of my time with Matthews. And I just snapped. I’m sorry.”

Tony sighed. “It’s not your fault. You were dealt a shitty hand. And it’s going to take more than ten days for you to go back to normal. What do you say you start homeschooling, and when you feel ready you can go back?”

Peter nodded his head. “Can we visit Wanda and Steve?”

* * *

Wanda had taken a nap, and woke up in the living room in the compound. She was really confused as to how she got hter, the last thing she remembered was going to her bedroom. She looked at her protected hand, Tony’s invention wrapped around it She stood up, seeing how she was alone. She walked to the kitchen and looked at the food in there.

She could feel her stomach turn at the thought of eating anything.

“ _ If you don’t eat, I will have to hurt someone. _ ”

Wanda walked to the bowl of fruits and grabbed an apple. She brought it to her mouth and took a small bite.

_ Steve fell to the ground and yelped in pain. _

Wanda had tears streaming down her face. She took a bigger bite, before taking  another and another. Within seconds the apple was to the core, and Wanda let a sob.

“Hey!”

Wanda reached over with her good hand and shot at whoever entered the room. She dropped her hand when she saw Rhodey standing there, a look of shock as the bolt of magic missed him.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to check up on you,” he said, his eyes on Wanda’s neck. The girl’s neck wasn’t as healed as everyone else’s. She had gotten the worst shocks and didn’t heal as quickly. She knew everyone else would stare, feeling pity for what she had gone through.

Before Wanda could say anything, Tony and Peter walked in.

Wanda frowned, looking at the boy. “What happened?”

Peter rushed to Wanda and hugged her. He started to cry and Wanda just hugged him back. Tony gave her a small smile. “I see you ate something.”

Wanda nodded her head, numbly. She watched as Rhodey and Tony talked.

“Pete?” she whispered, pulling away to look at Peter’s face.

“I attacked Flash. I got a flashback of Matthews and I just lost it.”

Wanda flinched at the reminder of what happened to the two of them. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

Peter nodded his head. “I will be. I just need a little more so I can be better.”

The female teen smiled. She hugged Peter.

* * *

Tony looked at the name on his phone.

“Who’s calling you?” Steve asked, looking over from the book he was reading.

“Pepper. She’s been calling since we’ve been found,” Tony answered, putting the phone down.

“Aren’t you going to answer?”

Tony shook his head. “No. She’s going to ask about what happened and I don’t want he to worry about it. I’ll call back when we find the doctor, Thomson and Matthews.”

“Have you gotten closer?”

“No. But I am thinking we’ll see them sooner than we think,” Tony told the super soldier, turning to look at him.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, standing up.

“Wanda’s surgery. What did they do to her?”

“Did you do a scan?”

Tony nodded. “There’s nothing there.”

Steve turned to the teens sleeping on the couch, cuddling together.

“Are you saying we should wait?”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t know. I just hope our kids are able to get passed this.”

Steve smiled. “They’re strong. They will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter and then we move on to part two. You'll learn about the surgery in the next chapter.


	12. Day XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter smiled, a small glimmer in his eyes. Tony would be lying if he didn’t say it made him want to cry. After the last few days, he was glad to see something of the old Peter back. It had been fourteen days since the rescue and a long road. But it was the first time Tony felt like things were going to be okay.
> 
> He looked over to see Wanda using her magic. Her armored hand on the table, as she used her left hand.
> 
> Steve walked in and grinned. “Just a few more weeks and you can use your other hand.”
> 
> Wanda looked at him. “I can’t wait,” she responded with a shy smile.
> 
> Steve kissed the side of her head and walked to the fridge. Peter was talking about his web shooter and how he was altering the capsules so they could hold more web. Tony nodded at what he was saying, adding suggestions here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this part. The ending of this will pretty much tell you what the next part will be, maybe. But until then, enjoy.

Peter smiled, a small glimmer in his eyes. Tony would be lying if he didn’t say it made him want to cry. After the last few days, he was glad to see something of the old Peter back. It had been fourteen days since the rescue and a long road. But it was the first time Tony felt like things were going to be okay.

He looked over to see Wanda using her magic. Her armored hand on the table, as she used her left hand.

Steve walked in and grinned. “Just a few more weeks and you can use your other hand.”

Wanda looked at him. “I can’t wait,” she responded with a shy smile.

Steve kissed the side of her head and walked to the fridge. Peter was talking about his web shooter and how he was altering the capsules so they could hold more web. Tony nodded at what he was saying, adding suggestions here and there.

Steve started to make breakfast, while the other Avengers slowly filed in. Tony watched as Vision and Clint sat on either side of Wanda. She tensed up, but relaxed quickly. Natasha sat on Peter’s other side. The younger teenager stopped talking for a second, before going back to his explanation.

Steve caught Tony’s eye and gave him a grin. Tony smiled back, knowing that the older Avenger was feeling proud because he was feeling the same way.

Steve placed two pancakes in front of Wanda, before handing out more to the other members. Tony gave his own food his attention, but watched the older teen from the corner of his eyes.

Getting her to eat anything was a challenge. They knew she struggled. They knew she was rarely hungry. But they knew she was just hurting herself. Dr. Cooper believed it was a way for her to hurt herself as punishment for causing Steve to get shocked because of her. Wanda denied the accusation, but Tony and Steve wondered if that was true. In retaliation, Wanda started to eat quicker, but that wasn’t helping her as she would vomit it all back up. The fathers of the Avengers (Tony, Steve and Clint) didn’t know how to help her. But the answer was in front of them.

Peter Parker. The boy would just talk to Wanda, distract her as they ate. No one held her attention like the younger boy. He could tell Wanda the sky was purple and she would believe him. They chalked it to Pietro and how much Peter reminded her of her older brother, of her other half.

Peter would talk to Wanda as he ate. Wanda would be so engrossed in whatever Peter would talk about, she’d mimic his movements, and that meant eating. It would take a while, whenever Wanda looked ready to be sick, Peter would stop eating and so would Wanda. If she looked done with the food, Peter would eat at a regular pace and let Wanda do the talking, otherwise he would continue.

After the kidnapping, the other avengers were worried that Peter and Wanda would become dependent on each other. Steve and Tony did as well. But they were helping each other. The other teen was the only person who knew what they were going through, because they went through the same exact think together. 

Tony never thought he’d be able to put his own life on Steve’s hands after the battle at Leipzig and Siberia, but after those ten days in that room, he did. Peter and Wanda needed them to be on the same page. And they did it.

“And Ned then dropped the battleship-” Peter told Wanda, shoving food in his mouth.

Tony smiled.

* * *

 

“What do you mean?” Dr. Cooper asked, leaning forward. She was doing her individual sessions with Peter. Wanda and Tony had already gone. Steve was next. But her conversation with Peter was interested her.

“I feel like something bad is going to happen,” Peter told her, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I just have a bad feeling.”

“Is it because the doctor hasn’t been caught?”

Peter nodded his head. “He’s still out there. What if he wanted us to get rescued? What if this was his plan all along?”

“You’re in the Avengers Compound. You are in one of the safest places in the  _ world _ . He’d have to have a death plan if he wanted to infiltrate this place. I believe you’re safe Peter.”

“Then why do I not feel safe?”

Dr. Cooper knew of Peter’s spidey senses. And they were almost always right. She nodded her head. “Okay. Talk to Tony, Steve and the other Avengers. Maybe they can do something to make this place feel safe. I know they are trying to find the doctor. And they aren’t going to give up.”

“I just want this whole nightmare to be over. Once he’s captured, Wanda and I can finally move on.”

It was always  _ Peter and I _ , or  _ Wanda and I _ . Peter and Wanda were barely apart. They was some sort of dependency there and Dr. Cooper wasn’t exactly sure how to handle that without damaging either kid. She didn’t want to separate them too quick. Peter going home had lasted six days and both teens became restless. Peter was staying at the compound again. One teen was never without the other. Even as Dr. Cooper talked to one, the other was waiting just outside the door.

Peter suddenly stood up. “The hour is done. I’ll see you in two days?”

Dr. Cooper gave him a smile. “Two days.”

Peter walked out, and she saw him hug Wanda. The two walked down the hall. The female doctor hoped that Peter was wrong. They needed the break.

* * *

Steve wiped the sweat off his face as he walked passed the living room. He had been punching a punching bag, thinking of it was the doctor and the two soldiers. He had released all his frustrations for the day. Passing the living room, he saw the teenagers asleep on the couch.

They were still having nightmares. Steve had nightmares too.

_ “Steve! Help!” Wanda screamed, as she was shocked. He could only watch, as the doctor laughed. Wanda fell to her knees, letting out a scream. She fell to the ground and started to seize. The shock collar kept on going. Wanda stopped moving, and the doctor finally stopped the torture. He smirked at Steve as he stopped towards Wanda, and put two fingers on her neck. _

_ “She’s gone. Just like the boy. And it’s all your fault.” _

Steve shook himself from his thoughts. It was a recurring nightmare. Wanda or Peter would die at the hands of the doctor. And he could only watch. Tony would kill himself from the guilt, and Steve couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Dr. Cooper was helping him sort out his guilt. And it was working for the most part. But there were moments where he felt like a failure. Whenever Wanda or Peter woke up screaming from a nightmare. Whenever they (or Tony) flinch at something. Whenever they got a haunted look in their eyes. And Steve would never be able to let go of that guilt until the doctor was dealt with.

It was the one thing that kept him from losing hope. That he would be able to avenger those kids. He would take the doctor, Clint and Tony could handle Thomson and Matthews.

Wanda mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled closer to Peter. Steve could only smile. Seeing how relaxed they looked compared to how they were when they were awake. Steve could only wish they’d stay like that upon waking up.

One day.

* * *

Peter grinned when he saw Wanda using practicing her magic.

“I finally feel like I can use it without being hurt because of it,” Wanda whispered, staring as her magic moved around her hand.

“I’m really happy you are using it again,” Peter told her, his eyes on her neck.

His neck had healed a few days before. Steve and Tony’s necks had looked normal. But Wanda, who didn’t heal as quickly, and was shocked the most especially that last day, was still healing. Peter could see the burn marks, and scars, but they were healing. It would just take a few more days. And then there was her hand.

But the other parts, the parts Peter didn’t want to think about had healed. Wanda was the only one with physical evidence of their tortures, and Peter wished he could help her with the burden, but he couldn’t.  And he knew Wanda was glad he didn’t.

Wanda was like an older sister. One who wanted to protect him from the evil things in the world. But that didn’t stop Peter from wanting to protect her. After losing everything, she needed a family that would love her. A family who would stand with her. And that was what Peter aws going to do.

He watched Wanda used her magic, a small smile on her face, wishing they could stay like that forever. But he knew it wasn’t going to last. He knew something was going to happen. He just hoped they had more time to heal.

* * *

The doctor looked at the blinking red light, a smirk on his face. “Turn it on. Level two.”

Thomson grinned as he reached over and turned the switch.

* * *

Wanda woke suddenly, a loud ringing in her head. She fell off her bed, onto her knees, as she gripped the sides of her head. Tears streamed down her face from the pain in her head and the use of her broken hand. She tried to yell, but it was too much. She let out a whimper, shaking her head.

_ Don’t worry Miss Maximoff, help is on the way. _

Wanda couldn’t respond. She just let herself drop to her side, curling up while hoping the pain would stop.

Her bedroom door burst open, and the pain vanished. She let out a whimper, feeling drained.

“Wanda, what happened?” Steve asked, kneeling next to the girl.

Wanda opened her mouth to respond, but everything just went black.

* * *

The doctor grinned, seeing the red light turn green. He turned to Thomson. “We’re getting our girl back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the first chapter of Part two Monday night, so you guys can read Tuesday morning. I post in the night (it's 2:30 am as I write this) and I honestly just want to sleep early tomorrow. Writing at night is what puts me the headspace to write this story, so that's who I'm getting these chapters out. Until Part two you guys.


End file.
